Twizted Mayhem
by Alexia Gemini Potter
Summary: 7th Year has come around the corner for the Harry Potter gang, and things seem to be getting a little...hectic...in the dating area. Twists and turns at every corner! Enjoy the Fluff.First Story I've ever completed! Yay me!
1. The Confusion Begins

-Author Note- this story is dedicated to my lovely friend Rowan, aka Lightningkitty, Thank you for prompting me to write it! I hope you, and everyone who reads it loves it as much as I'm enjoying writing it! It's something completely different, nothing like I've ever written. And of course, my character Alex is placed loyally at the side of her twin brother as always. It wouldn't be me if I didn't add Alex. Enjoy and Review! Flames make me sad, so if you want to make me sad then go away!

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- The Confusion Begins

---------------------------------------------------

-Ginny-

_Dear Diary,_

_I just heard mum and dad talking. Harry, Alex and Hermione are coming for the rest of the summer holiday. I'm excited. I need the girls around! I wonder if Hermione still fancies Harry. That might be awkward. Not as awkward as me liking Draco -sigh-. I've been thinking about him more and more. I'm 16 now, I'm not a child, but Ron will still be treating me like one I'm sure. Oh well. It's not like Draco would ever notice me anyways. I'm his enemy's little sister. I just wish there was something I could do to get his attention. This year is my last chance. Maybe Alex and Hermione will help me, if they don't flip out of course. Maybe I'm doomed to admire him from afar forever. I don't think anyone would understand… I guess I'll just play it by ear._

_Ginny_

Ginny cocked her head to the side as she finisher her journal entry. She sighed and put a locking charm on its seal.

"I wonder if anyone _would_ understand." She whispered to herself. She scooted off her bed and shoved the diary under her mattress. Ginny looked around her room. She had begged her parents to let her paint her walls and old beat up chest of drawers for the past month. Her pleas had been successful and her walls were painted a light lavender color and her chest of drawers was white washed. Ginny had been most pleased with the end results. A full length mirror hung from her closet door. She stood in front of it and admired herself for a moment. She had grown taller since the year before, and her hair was longer. Ginny's short jean shorts accented her curves in a very becoming way, as did her red tank top. Ginny had matured very beautifully since last year.

"Eat your heart out Draco." She said with a smile. And she would make sure he would too.

---------------------------------------------------

-Ron-

He was going to do it. He had to. It was his last chance. He steadied himself, and took a deep breath. With the quickness of lightning he brought the hammer down in a flash onto a tiny gnome that had unfortunately caught Ron on a bad day. The little bastard had been giving him the run around all afternoon. Satisfied with his work, he made his way up to the house. He was hot and sweaty from a long day of doing chores for his mum. As he shut the door behind him he noticed Ginny in the kitchen.

"Here, I made lemonade." She said, offering him a glass.

Gratefully he downed the glass in two gulps.

"Thirsty?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

Ron nodded. "It's hot out."

"So when is everyone coming?" Ginny asked as she put the fresh pitcher of lemonade in the fridge. "I heard you talking to mum and dad this morning."

"We're getting Alex and Harry tomorrow and Hermione is coming the day after that."

Ginny nodded.

"Um, Ron? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Gin, you can ask me anything."

"Well I sort of have a problem." Ginny fussed with the corner of her shirt nervously.

"What kind of problem?"

"It's about a boy."

"A guy problem? Cant you ask Alex or Hermione?" Ron looked a little uncomfortable.

"I could, but I'd rather have your opinion."

Ron sighed. "Go on."

"Well, I like this guy, but I know he only thinks of me as your little sister and I want him to notice me but I don't know how and most of the time I don't even think he knows I exist!" Ginny rambled.

Ron grew even more uncomfortable. His mind went instantly to Harry. She had to have been talking about Harry. It was only logical. No wonder she wanted his opinion.

"I uh, I think maybe if he hasn't noticed you yet then maybe it's not meant to be. You could spend your time doing something constructive instead of mooning over this…this boy. You know? I mean, you're a…" Ron swallowed a lump in his throat. "A good looking girl, there will be plenty of guys who will uh, you know…make you happy." Ron had strained the last sentence and Ginny could tell. She sighed.

"Exactly what I thought you'd say." Ginny hung her head and walked out of the room in a hurry.

As Ginny sulked off Ron's mind went into over time. He knew she had liked Harry, but for this long? This year was already proving to be interesting.

---------------------------------------------------

-Hermione-

Hermione sat in her living room sulking. Harry had just sent her an owl, and it was about Ginny. How could she finally confess her love to him now? Now that he was going after Ginny.

_Ginny_ she thought bitterly. Her sweet, little sister act had Harry wrapped around her tiny finger. It was disgusting. She'd been fawning over him for the past year now and suddenly Ginny was number bloody one. How insulting. _She had to make him jealous._ Hermione thought wickedly. _Of course! It had to work!_ She sat up from her position on the couch and briskly walked up the stairs to her room. Forgetting the door she walked straight to her closet and threw the doors open.

"To make a guy jealous, you start with clothes." She said aloud. Rummaging through the closet she found her most provocative clothing. They were risky, but tasteful. She threw her findings into her school trunk with two pairs of her sexiest heels.

"I'll have him drooling." She smiled.

After her closet raid she sat on her bed, deep in thought. She had the clothes, but no partner in crime. Slowly it came to her. It was not only perfect, but it would absolutely mortify Harry. She smirked evilly as she pulled out a quill and some parchment. Now if she could only get him to comply….

Malfoy,

Before you laugh at my expense for even thinking of contacting you, wrap your brain around this…. We're head boy and girl this year, so we will _unfortunately_ be forced to be in contact anyways. I have a proposition for you. It has everything to do with the destruction of Potter's will power. Pen me back if you're interested.

Hermione

---------------------------------------------------

-Harry-

"Harry it's not that big of a deal." Alex insisted. Her brother had been having a crisis for the last ten minutes, ever since Pig had arrived with a letter from Ron.

"But what if Ron freaks out? I mean, it's his one and only little sister, who looks really good…I mean she's beautiful! And her hair…."

"Ok Romeo, look at it in his point of view, and then your own. What would you do if Ron made a pass at me?"

"I'd slaughter him." He said automatically.

"Harry please." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be terrible. Just awkward. Seeing my best friend snogging my twin sister is not that appealing," Harry shivered. "It's disturbing."

Alex shook her head.

"What am I going to do?" Harry groaned.

"I don't know, maybe you should talk to Ginny about it."

"It's just crazy enough to work." Harry said with a weak smile. His face fell shortly after. "I cant do it. I'd freeze." He turned to face Alex directly. "You talk to her! You two are friends!"

Alex backed away. "Oh no! I'm not going to be your middle man! No way!"

"Alex please! I never ask you for anything!"

The look on Alex's face made Harry feel uneasy.

"Ok, so I never ask you for anything like this." He said nervously.

Alex sighed. "I guess I could, but I don't know how it'll help."

Harry jumped on her and forcefully hugged her.

"Ok you're done." Alex said, sounding as if she had no air. "Harry…Harry I can feel myself turning blue now."

Harry let go and Alex inhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath.

"Do you want my help or do you want to kill me?" She gasped. "A thank you would have sufficed."

Harry smiled sheepishly. He was finally going to know if Ginny felt the same way he felt about her. He couldn't have been happier.

---------------------------------------------------

-Draco-

"Draco dearest, you have an owl." Narcissa called to her son. He was in his father's study, pretending to be doing his reading. Curiosity getting the better of him, Draco sauntered towards his mother who was lounging in the magnificent site they called their foyer.

"I don't know who it's from, it doesn't say." She said as she handed him the letter. "If it's important," She whispered, with her eyes making hinted gestures. "Let me know."

Draco nodded carelessly, rolling his eyes once he turned from her view. He lazily strolled up the stairs to hide away in his room. He locked the door behind him and looked at the letter in his hand strangely. _Who had written him? _He wondered. Sprawling out onto his silky green bedspread, he opened the letter and read the contents. He let out a breath in a half chuckle. Granger. Potter must have done something terrible to get that hot-headed, know it all to resort to writing him.

_I am me. _He thought with a cocky smirk. _But what could she possibly be thinking._ Sure he was amazing, talented, creative, god-like, and all around perfect, but what would Granger want with him? An instant idea went through his brain like a bolt of lightning.

"Ew." He said aloud. "No." He fixed the intimate image he had placed in his brain by adding a certain red-headed beauty instead.

"Better." He commented as he settled back onto his bed comfortably. She was the sister of his worst enemy, yet he couldn't get her damn image out of his head. She was permanently burned into his brain. Her red hair, her full lips, long legs…everything that made her perfect. Even that sharp tongue of hers. Maybe that was what had intrigued him the most about Alex, her ability to keep up with his wit. Someone who matched his brilliance. His good mood made him curious about Granger's cry for help. He decided to write her back for his curiosity's sake. Tying the letter to his owl's leg he sighed.

"Ah, Alex." The owl struggled away from him and took off. Horrified he grabbed for it, but it was too late.

"Oh shit." He muttered.

---------------------------------------------------

-Alex-

Harry kept fidgeting and it made Alex nervous.

"Harry, go for a walk or something. You need to get this anxiety off your mind." She suggested.

Harry nodded. "Maybe you're right."

"It'll be fine." Alex reassured him as Harry walked out of the room.

Alex sat down on her bed and looked out the window. Now she had some time to think of her own problems.

For the last couple of months Alex had realized she saw Ron as more than just Ron. She knew she wasn't in love with him or anything; Alex just began seeing him in a different light. A more positive one. He was no longer her brother's best friend; he was her best friend too. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. He had always been there for her, always listened when she needed him, and had always been a true friend through thick and thin. Sure Hermione was her best girl friend, but Alex had always gotten along with the opposite sex far better than with the same. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted as a beautiful Eagle owl tapped on her window. Confused she opened it to let the creature in. Realization dawned on her once the owl had taken off again. This was Malfoy's owl! Her thoughts were confirmed when she noticed the wax seal containing the Malfoy family crest. She held her breath as she opened the letter. _What could he possibly want?_

Granger,

You intrigue me. Despite your status my curiosity has gotten the better of me. What did you have in mind?

Malfoy

Alex was confused. Why would Hermione, of all people, want to contact Draco Malfoy? Something was definitely amiss, and Alex wanted to know exactly what it was.


	2. At the Burrow

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- At the Burrow

---------------------------------------------------

Alex decided to keep the note to her self. She'd give the letter back to Hermione and confront her once Hermione arrived at the Burrow. Alex and Harry had arrived only two hours ago. Harry was tense, but he tried not to let it show.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Mrs. Weasley was saying as she walked into the kitchen. Alex, Harry and Ron were all sitting at the table.

"It's going to be so much fun!"

"What is mum?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well," Her cheeks were flushed with excitement. "As you know, Charlie and Bill will be arriving tonight, and Hermione, Fred and George will be coming tomorrow! So we'll have a full house! I thought it would be fun to plan a family activity for sometime this week!" Her excitement could hardly be contained.

"What did you have in mind Molly dear?" Mr. Weasley asked as he came up behind her.

"Horseback riding!" She exclaimed gleefully.

"Darling, that's a muggle activity." Arthur said uneasily.

"Isn't it exciting?" Mrs. Weasley was on the verge of bouncing up and down like a little school girl.

"I think it sounds wonderful Mrs. Weasley!" Alex said happily. "Harry and I have been twice, it wasn't very fun with the Dursley's, but it's still the same concept. I'm a good rider!" Alex beamed.

"Yea, we had to chase after her a good couple of times. She's pretty natural at it." Harry agreed.

"And you?" Ron asked with a smile.

"We won't go there."

"Oh Ron you remember when we went last time don't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked hopefully.

"Wasn't I four or something?"

"You were six and you didn't want to ride because one of the horses stole your sandwich." Ginny said as she entered the room.

Harry stared. The room's heat seemed to have intensified when she came in.

"I remember because mum made me share mine with you." Ginny sat down at the table next to Harry.

_She smelt so good…._

"Oh yea." Ron said thoughtfully. "I do remember that."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I can't wait!"

The next day people were everywhere. The Burrow was completely packed. Alex and Hermione were placed with Ginny, Harry and Charlie with Ron, and Bill got lucky enough to be placed with Fred and George. It was mayhem.

Finally after things settled, a quidditch match was suggested. George and Charlie were picked captains.

"I want Harry on my team!" George called.

"Fine, then I want Alex on my team." Charlie shouted.

"No fair! She has to be our keeper!" Fred shouted back at him.

"I think I might actually sit this one out. I need to catch up with Hermione." Alex told them.

Charlie's shoulders fell in defeat.

"Can your favorite Weasley use your broom then?" He asked sheepishly.

Alex laughed. "It's up stairs on my trunk."

With an excited yell Charlie leaped up and ran to the house.

"You'd never guess he was one of the older boys." Alex chuckled. She turned to walk into the house. "Now, down to business."

The letter had been in her pocket all morning. Walking into the house Hermione passed by Alex with a smile. Alex grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk."

Confused, Hermione followed Alex up to Ginny's room. Ginny had been helping her mum in the kitchen so the room was clear.

"Hermione, I…I don't know how to react to this." Alex sighed as she brought out the letter.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. She suddenly saw the wax seal and gasped. "Alex I can explain this!"

"I would hope so."

Hermione couldn't tell Alex her plan, she couldn't tell her she liked her brother, the only thing she could do was lie.

Ginny came to her door and saw that it was cracked. She saw Alex standing with her arms crossed with a letter in her hand. Her expression was tense. Deciding not to spy she turned around to leave, but before she left she heard Hermione speak.

"I uh, I'm dating Draco."

Ginny stopped and slowly turned back around.

"What?" Alex's eyes widened.

Hermione began to sweat.

"I wasn't sure how you or anyone would react, so I kept it a secret."

"How long?"

"End of the school year."

A tear was welling in Ginny's eye, she brushed it away furiously. Gaining her composure she pretended she hadn't heard anything as she walked into the room with a smile.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" She looked from Alex to Hermione. The expression on Alex's face told Ginny that she hadn't bought the cheery act. She must have seen her at the door.

Hermione turned to face Ginny.

"Oh, no. you're fine." She said, almost nervously.

Alex put the letter back in her pocket.

"What are you up to today Ginny?" Alex asked politely.

"Nothing really. I just came to see what you two were doing."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek. She wondered how well Draco was going to take this. She felt so deceptive.

"Mum said she wants to go horseback riding tomorrow now that everyone is here." Ginny said after an irritating silence had gotten to her.

"How exciting! I haven't been horse back riding in ages! I'm uh…I'm going to go talk to her about it." Hermione said, backing out of the room.

Once her footsteps died away Ginny shut the door completely.

"She can't be dating him!" She almost shrieked as she turned to face Alex.

"I figured you heard." Alex sat on Ginny's bed. "It is a bit odd I admit, but I think I might actually believe her."

"But she likes Harry!"

Alex looked confused. "Why do you say that?"

Ginny fiddled with the corner of her shirt nervously.

"She didn't want to tell you, but she's liked him for quite some time now. I can't believe she's with Malfoy after all that."

Alex chewed the bottom of her lip thoughtfully.

"She has to be doing it to get to Harry then." She said finally.

Ginny disliked Hermione more and more. _Using poor Draco like that! She'd get hers…._ She thought bitterly.

"This isn't good." Alex was saying.

"What isn't?"

"She's trying to make him jealous, but it won't work."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say Hermione isn't exactly his main interest at the moment."

Ginny nodded. "Oh. I see." She sat down next to Alex in thought. "Who is it?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "You mean you can't tell?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh."

"So?" Alex looked at her questioningly.

"What?" Ginny was confused.

"Are you interested?" Alex smiled.

Ginny's face flushed a little. "I don't know I mean he's one of my best friends. I haven't really thought of him that way in a long time…I kind of like this one boy…."

Alex waved her hand. "Trust me it's cool." She smiled at Ginny. _Good, that'd be weird if they dated, _She thought inwardly. The silence became more and more awkward.

"I uh, I think I'll go downstairs now." Ginny said, looking at Alex.

Alex nodded. "I'll go too, you know, see how the game is going."

As they walked out of the room Alex collided with a body. Pinned against the wall she realized it was Ron.

"Oh Alex! I'm sorry!" He said as he tried to balance himself. His hands were flat against the wall on either side of Alex's head. He was dangerously close to her. She could smell his scent, it was almost exotic…_EW…why was she smelling him?_

"Um, Ron? Could you get off me now?"

Ron's ears turned red. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Ginny laughed. "Let's go Alex."

As Ron watched the two girls go down the stairs he thought about what had just happened. The weird thing was he could have sworn Alex had been smelling him….


	3. This Means War

----------------------------------------

Chapter 3- This means war

----------------------------------------

_Malfoy,_

_I have somehow managed to dig myself a hole. For some reason I told Alex we were…well, dating. If you were willing to, dare I say it, help me, I'll do whatever you want and help you with anything you need. _

_Hermione_

Hermione sighed as she folded the letter and tied it to Pig. This was not entirely how she planned it. The situation was now in complete turmoil. How could she ever convince the most evil boy in school to even pretend to date her? _He doesn't even like me in the first place!_ She thought wildly. She watched as the stupid owl took odd. Shaking her head, she wondered how she got herself into this mess.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, you're sister is being weird." Ron said as he got back outside. They had all taken a fifteen minute break from their quidditch match.

"When is she not?" Harry asked with a smile.

Ron shook his head. "No I mean, more than usual."

Harry laughed, "What do you mean?"

"I ran into her on accident, and I think she was smelling me."

Harry tried to suppress a laugh.

"Maybe it smelled so bad she was just trying to hold her breath." He managed to get out with a straight face.

"Ha. Ha." Ron said sarcastically. "I think I was just imagining it anyways."

"Probably, Alex isn't exactly the 'sniffing' type." Harry laughed.

"Who's not the sniffing type?" Alex asked as she walked over to the two boys.

"No one!" They said at the same time.

"Uh huh. Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

Ginny came up behind her.

"You guys want some lemonade?" She asked, holding up a pitcher.

Everyone within ear shot bombarded Ginny. Laughing she handed the pitcher over and pointed to the table with glasses on it. They cheered heartily and made their way over.

"Men." Ginny said laughing still.

Alex shook her head. "Tell me about it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stared at the letter in his hand in disbelief. The very thought of this whole ordeal insulted him immensely. Even if he was to comply, how would his social status suffer? Why was he even _thinking_ of helping her? Something about the situation had sparked intrigue in him. Although it _was_ Granger, she was out to prove something to Potter. Maybe if there were more in it for him. _Maybe he needed this in a way_, he thought. He'd been bored for far too long. Hogwarts needed a little shake to move things along. _It was his last year_, he thought_, why not make it riveting._ His mother _was_ getting on his nerves; this would definitely set her into a frenzy. He smiled at the thought of his mother dancing around in complete horror at the thought of her highly sophisticated son dating below his class. Not to mention a friend of their worst enemy. Yes, that thought made him smile more than he had thought it would. It would be interesting indeed. Draco turned to his desk to grab a piece of parchment. He'd play it off. Granger would be one of his toys. His friends wouldn't second guess if that were the case. Turning his smile into an evil smirk, he wrote his reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex looked at Ginny as the boys drained the last of the lemonade.

"I'm going upstairs; I just need to be alone for a while." Alex said as she began to walk off.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked, concerned. Alex nodded and headed up to the room.

She sighed and lay on the cot that had been set up for her.

"Why is everything so complicated all of a sudden?" She asked aloud. She rolled onto her stomach and hugged her pillow. She looked to Ginny's bed and noticed something sticking out of the mattress. Not thinking about it, she got up to look closer. Alex looked over to make sure the door was shut as she sat on Ginny's bed. Frowning she pulled a small book out from underneath her.

_Oh no, this is personal, I can't look at this. _Alex thought as she saw the word 'Diary' on the cover. Just as she was putting it back in its place she saw a scribble of a picture on the back. Alex stopped. It was a heart combining Ginny's first name, with Draco's last….

"That's not normal." She said. _Ok one quick peek, it's not like I'm snooping or anything…Ok yes it's snooping, but it says Draco on it!_

Alex's mind battle was getting the better of her. Deciding to do it quickly she flipped to the last entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe Hermione would do this to me! I know she doesn't know it's hurting me, but it is! It hurts so badly! And to be playing with Harry like this! It's not like her at all. The only thing I can do to put a stop to this is go out with Harry myself. That way Hermione will drop Draco because she'll be furious with me for dating her man! It's simple! And I know it'll all work out in the end. And Alex loves me; she'll be completely cool with it. Except for the part where I don't even like Harry…but she doesn't need to know that._

_Ginny._

Alex shut the book quickly and shoved it back under the mattress. She couldn't believe it. Ginny liked Draco, and now because she was being a little baby about the whole thing she planned to use her brother against Hermione! It was insane! Alex got up from the bed and went to the door. She had to put a stop to this.

_But how? _Alex stopped as she reached for the handle. _Or she could just fight fire with fire._ Alex grinned, if Ginny and Hermione wanted to be like this, so could she.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Mrs. Weasley had everyone wake up early, which proved to be a not so easy task. She had planned the whole day accordingly. At the park where the family was riding there were mountains surrounding a large and very beautiful lake. It was a perfect scene for horse back riding. Mrs. Weasely planned for the family to eat breakfast then go to the lake and enjoy the setting before riding. There were plenty of places to explore around the park and Mrs. Weasley wanted every opportunity for the family to be doing something together.

"And remember to dress comfortably." Mr. Weasely said with a yawn as the family began to assemble in the kitchen. Ginny came down the stairs in a mini skirt, a strapless black top, and a pair of uncomfortable looking heels.

"We're riding horses Ginny! Not selling ourselves on street corners!" Fred said as soon as he saw her.

"Ginny dear, please go change your clothes, you need pants on for riding." Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle tone.

Ginny sighed. "Fine, but I'm wearing it later!" She marched up the stairs just as Alex and Hermione were coming down. Alex inwardly thanked Mrs. Weasely for enforcing the comfortable clothing rule. She was only doing it to make her brother drool anyways. Alex shook her head to get that thought out. Gross.

As Hermione leaned against a wall sleepily, Alex sat down next to Ron. She smiled at him.

"You know I didn't mean to smell you right?"

Ron was taken aback. "Wha? I mean…I didn't…."

Alex laughed. "It's ok, I know it was weird. But I really wasn't trying to smell you. To be honest, you did smell good, but I wasn't doing it on purpose." She knew it would confuse him, it was great. Ron's ears turned red.

"Well, um…thank you." He murmured.

Harry came down shortly after, Ginny trailing behind him, this time in more appropriate clothing.

"Good, is everyone ready for breakfast?" Mrs. Weasely asked happily. As the group pummeled the food, she smiled in satisfaction. This was going to be a good day.


	4. Delayed

---------------------------------------

Chapter 4- Delayed

---------------------------------------

A roll of thunder alerted the clan as breakfast nearly ended. Mrs. Weasley looked outside.

"Oh no!" She said in disappointment.

A large and looming black cloud began making its way over the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"Maybe it'll pass dear." Mr. Weasley said comfortingly. She nodded and walked out of the room.

"Does this mean we can change again?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Her dad threw her a furtive glance. "Yes, but not in what you were wearing earlier."

Ginny pouted. "Fine." She began walking up the stairs.

"Wait up Gin; I'm going to change too." Alex said as she stood up. She smiled and waited.

They walked up the stairs together in silence. When they reached the room Ginny gasped.

"Oh my diary!" Ginny ran to the little book that was sticking slightly out of the mattress. "I didn't push it in all the way!"

Alex tried to keep her expression neutral.

"Oh man, I didn't even put a locking spell on it! I hope no one has been in here!" Ginny put the spell on it and shoved it to the middle of the underside of her mattress. She shook her head.

"You know how it is with girls and their diaries." She said with a smile.

Alex made nervous noise and passed it off as a cough.

"Yea." Alex had a sudden plan. "Hey Ginny, can I borrow some of your clothes for the day, just until we go riding?"

Ginny looked at her in disbelief. "What kind of clothes?"

"Um…like a skirt…or something." Alex looked at her feet as color came across her cheeks.

"You mean, you want to dress like a girl for once?" Ginny's eyes flashed. "Really? Can I do your makeup too?"

Alex laughed. "Don't push it."

"Please? You never let me make you pretty!" Ginny pleaded.

"What?" Alex took offense.

"You know I don't mean it like that! You're very pretty! I just wish you would dress like it more often."

"Well it's kind of hard seeing as how my aunt and uncle never buy me clothes…." Alex bit her lip.

"Please?" Ginny asked again.

"Why not?"

* * *

For the next hour Ginny worked tirelessly to make Alex look like a model. When she finally finished Ginny's eyes widened in excitement.

"Oh wow. I have to get Hermione!" Ginny ran out of the room, soon coming back with Hermione dragging in tow.

She stopped.

"Wow." She said breathless. "You clean up nice."

Alex smiled. "I hate you both."

"Alex you look amazing!" Ginny said with glee. "I'm amazing."

Hermione laughed. "You did do a good job I admit."

Alex looked herself in the mirror.

Her hair was lightly curled and had been draped over to the left side. Her makeup was light, but noticeable. Just enough to highlight her features. Alex smiled. The shirt she was forced to wear also accented some very, noticeable, features she had. It was a light baby blue cami with silver trim. She wore hip hugging bell bottomed jeans that curved out her bottom and made her legs look a little longer. To finish she wore a pair of small silver heels. She looked really good. Her jewelry was a thin silver necklace with matching hoop earrings.

Alex turned to face Ginny. "But who to show off too?"

Hermione smiled. "There's only Ron really."

"I uh…I don't know about that." Alex said nervously, looking at Ginny.

"He has a potato for a brain; I don't even think he'll notice." Ginny said with a smile. Alex laughed. "I guess we'll see when we go downstairs."

* * *

Harry and Ron were sitting in the living room playing wizard's chess. Well, Ron was playing wizard's chess, and Harry was losing very badly. Ginny came in the room smiling. She sat down next to Harry. 

"Wow, you're losing." She stated obviously.

Harry groaned. "No kidding. I don't even know why I bother sometimes."

"Because you try hopelessly. You think maybe one day you'll win." Ron said with a laugh. Harry scowled and threw one of his dead pawns at him.

Just then Alex came into the room. Both boys looked in her direction, looked down at the game, and then did a double take. Both of their mouths dropped.

"Alex…you look…." Ron began.

"Like a girl!" Harry finished.

"Gee I wonder why?" She said sarcastically. She sat gracefully onto the arm of a chair close to where Ron was sitting. She leaned over to watch the game.

Ron and Harry were still in shock.

"But…why do you look like a girl?" Harry asked.

"Because she _is_ a girl." Hermione said blankly as she walked into the room.

"Yea, but right now she _looks_ like one." Harry stated.

Alex laughed. "Ginny wanted a project, and I was that bored. So why not?"

Ron was still staring. Why was he still staring? He looked at Hermione. She was still appealing, but Alex was the light of the room at the moment. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Alex knew the effect she was having on Ron, and it made her smile inwardly. Fighting fire with fire was too fun for it's own good.

Fred and George walked into the room.

"Oy, who's winning?" George asked standing over Ron and Harry. Fred had stopped at the doorway.

George looked behind him. As he saw the blank stare on his twin brother's face, he followed his gaze to where Alex was sitting on the arm of the chair. She had her leg crossed over. Fred's mouth was wide open. George soon followed suit.

"Alex?" George asked in disbelief. He poked her. She laughed. "Well, she's real."

"What is wrong with you guys? I'm the same me!" She said smiling.

"But you look like a girl today." Fred said in awe.

"Ok now I'm mad. When have I ever not looked like I was a girl!" She looked around as everyone was about to answer. "Oh never mind!" She got up and stalked out of the room.

"Oy! You made her leave!" Fred was saying accusingly. Alex didn't listen, she walked straight out of the room and into the kitchen. Forgetting it was down pouring outside, she stepped onto the porch. She was just out of reach of the rain.

She shook her head. She finally felt good about herself, and now she'd been told by everyone she knew that this was the first time anyone actually thought she was girly. _Well, I am a little rough around the edges_, she thought. _And I do tend to beat things…._

She bit her bottom lip. She decided to make a change. This year, she would be different, be appealing to people for once. She smiled. She'd not only look like a girl, she'd act like one.


	5. Horse Back Riding

------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- Horse Back Riding

------------------------------------------

Alex continued to stand outside in a dark mood, shivering a little as the cold rain came down in torrents. She jumped a little as someone came out to stand with her. It was Ron.

"You know we didn't mean to offend you right?" He asked tentatively.

She nodded. "I'm just not used to this. I didn't know I was so…brooding."

"You aren't brooding. You're just a tomboy. That's all."

"Yea, but I like being all girly sometimes too."

"It's a little different, I'll admit." Ron smiled. "But you do look good."

Alex turned to face him. "Really?"

"Yea, I mean, you look nice. You look…classy."

Alex smiled. "That's really sweet of you."

Ron shrugged. "You're one of my best friends; I'm required to say 'sweet' things."

Alex shoved him playfully. "Required? Why can't you just say it because you want to?" Alex smiled.

"I did."

Alex blushed. "Ronald." She said shyly. "You made me blush."

Ron's face contorted into mock fear. "Please don't hit me!" He said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh knock it off."

There was a while of silence. Alex looked out across the yard, watching the rain die out a little.

"You like Hermione don't you?" She said after awhile. Ron turned in shock.

"What? No! I mean…I don't know…" He became fidgety and Ron's ears turned red.

"Ron, you cant lie. Your ears turn red when you do."

"My ears turn red just about every time my mood changes, that doesn't count." Ron mumbled.

Alex laughed.

"So what's wrong with telling people?" Alex asked.

"I dunno, I mean she's another best friend, I don't want that to be jeopardized or anything."

Alex nodded. "I understand that."

"Do you think I should?"

"Hmm?" Alex had phased out for a second.

"Do you think I should say something about it?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, how does she make you feel?"

Ron's face began turning the color of his ears.

"Oh." Alex shook her head. "Ew."

"No! Not like that!"

Alex laughed.

"It's different, I just feel happy and…I don't know how to explain it." Ron shrugged.

Alex nodded. "Tell me about her, what makes her special."

"Um, well. She has a way of brightening the room. I don't know. I mean, her smile is beautiful, and her hair…well maybe not her hair. But mainly her personality. She can make me so mad, but I just crave her attention and I don't know why."

"Getting a little excited are we?" Alex smirked.

"Alex! I'm trying to be serious! This is why I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry. Ok, ok. I'm being serious now. Sorry, my mind has just been a little…off, lately."

"You?"

"What? I'm entitled to my own fantasies."

"Of your beloved blonde haired God?" Ron laughed.

Alex smacked his arm. "That is not right. Besides he's taken."

Alex had not meant to say her last comment out loud. She looked at Ron quickly to see how he'd react.

"Really? Did he finally give up on you then?"

"I guess I'm just that easy to forget." She said airily. She secretly damned herself for saying anything at all.

"Besides. Even if I did have fantasies of your worst enemy, what would you do about it?" Alex said jokingly.

Ron looked at her seriously. "I'd kill you."

Alex laughed. "It's very hard to keep a straight face when I'm around you."

"Now you got me thinking about…things."

"Oh really? About Hermione?" Alex stopped. "Ew."

"You're the devil." Ron said as he looked up at the sky.

Alex smiled. "I know. So…about later." Alex had a split second whim. Let's _see how far he's in…._She thought craftily. Alex began twirling her hair playfully. Ron looked at her.

"Huh?"

"You know." She prompted. "Later, me and you?" She had lowered to a whisper.

Ron looked around nervously.

"So are you excited?" Alex asked with a wicked smile.

Ron's mind flipped over. "What?" He kept thinking about what she could be talking about. He realized she was talking again.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"I was asking you if you liked it fast."

Ron's eyes widened. "What?"

"I just want to know if you can keep up with me. I like it really fast so I don't want you to get sore if you are more slow and steady."

"Uh…."

"Cause it's ok, I can go slow too. Slow is always nice once and a while. Going fast just really excites me you know?" Alex's eyes were jubilant and animated as she talked.

Ron's mind was going in chaotic circles. This was so wrong.

"Ron?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"So do you think you could keep up with me?" Alex had a challenging look in her eye.

"I uh, I'm sorry…I just don't think I see you in the same way as…as that…." Ron looked around nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Alex looked at him strangely.

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"Horses." Alex crossed her arms.

"Horses, yes…of course. That's exactly what I was talking about too…."

Alex shook her head and smiled as she walked into the house.

Ron leaned against the siding of the house and sighed. _Well that was awkward._

* * *

"So Alex…." Fred was saying as Alex came back into the house. "You do look really good. We just aren't used to seeing you all dolled up."

She smiled. "Thanks. I know you meant nothing by it. And I do look good don't I?"

George came up behind Fred and nodded vigorously.

"I vote its Hermione's turn!" Alex yelled. Ginny and Hermione came around the corner shortly.

Ginny nodded and turned to Hermione. Her face was growing pale.

"I uh, I don't know…oh look the weather is clearing!" She stated nervously, pointing out the window. As everyone turned she slipped up the stairs into Ginny's room. _That was close._

Alex laughed as she followed Hermione shortly after. "You know, the weather really does look like its clearing, we actually might get to salvage our little outing."

Hermione smiled. "Well that's good. I know Mrs. Weasley would be happy to hear that."

Ginny came bounding in.

"Please Hermione!" She gasped.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek and then sighed. "I guess. Just to pass the time!"

* * *

A little past noon the weather cleared dramatically. In high spirits, Mrs. Weasley loaded everyone comfortably into three separate cars. Fred and George had finally been able to afford a car for each of them. Business had definitely been booming.

Like in a daze Alex stared out of the window dreamily, thinking about nothing in particular. Hermione was doing the same, only she was thinking up a storm.

_What was she going to tell Draco? This was the lie of the century and she had to make it damn good. What would happen if he didn't even go through with the whole thing? It was completely absurd in the first place. Entirely absurd._ Hermione shook her head. _What had she been thinking?_ She looked behind her. In the car behind them Ginny sat comfortably in the passenger side. Hermione glared. _That's why_, she thought bitterly.

The tenseness in the car seemed to be spreading as Harry, Alex and Hermione all shifted uncomfortably in the back. Mr. Weasely had been driving, and Ron sat in the passenger seat.

"Are you all alright?" Ron asked as he looked behind him. The three nodded.

"Just a little cramped in here." Hermione stated. She was in the middle.

"We're here." Mr. Weasely stated as the car slowed to a stop.

"Bring on the horses." Harry said uneasily.

Hermione and Alex laughed as they got out of the car. Hermione's hair had been teased into a low ponytail so her hair would drape over her shoulder. She looked different. Ginny had wonder hands, Alex decided in conclusion.

Mrs. Weasely had already been to the stables to alert the arrival of their party. She was unbelievably excited. Ten horses were being lined up.

Harry's face grew darker. "I'm not so sure about this anymore…."

Ginny bounced up to him. "Oh Harry, it's ok! I'll ride next to you the whole time so it won't be so bad."

Harry's face brightened a bit. "Really?"

Ginny blushed and nodded. "Of course."

Alex's face went red. This was insulting. Hermione noticed too. _What was Ginny doing? Why was she all over Harry all of a sudden?_

Ginny glanced over to the two girls under her thick eyelashes. She smiled wickedly and looked up at her horse.

"Harry, these horses are so big…can you help me up?" She asked in a pathetically girly tone. Harry jumped on the chance in a second. He lifted her delicate body onto the horse next to them. He climbed onto the next horse.

Alex and Hermione both rolled their eyes and got onto a horse themselves. Ron right behind them.

"What's going on?" He asked Alex as he leaned over.

She looked into his eyes and felt evil. "Harry's hitting on Ginny, who is pretty much leading him on." She said blankly.

Ron looked over at her, shocked. "What?"

"What? You can't tell?" Alex felt so bad for her brother right now.

Ron looked at Harry who was entirely too close to Ginny, who was in turn flirting wildly with him. Ron's ears turned red.

"Sorry." Alex mumbled, a little embarrassed at herself.

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have told you that."

"I think you should have told me sooner, actually." Ron twisted his head to look more directly at Alex. She looked so natural at riding. She swayed slightly in the saddle.

"Isn't this exciting?" Mrs. Weasley was shouting a few feet behind them. Alex laughed.

"You're mum is awesome." Alex chuckled.

Ron continued to stare ahead of him at Harry and Ginny. It was confusing to him. Where had he been for all this? And what the hell was wrong with Alex?


	6. Twisted

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- Twisted

---------------------------------------------------

Horse Back Riding with a crowd of witches and wizards proved to be more than interesting. More than once the group had to stop Mr. Weasley from "experimenting" with a horse, and also keeping Fred and George from experimenting as well. Alex did her best to stay with the group. She wanted to go full speed, but kept her cool. Harry and Ginny were near impossible to separate. Their horses were so close you would have thought they were conjoined.

Hermione came up on Alex and Ron. His ears turned a slight shade of pink and cut of Alex as soon as she opened her mouth to say something about it.

Alex smiled. Hermione had been focused on Harry and Ginny. She was glaring and hadn't noticed.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked.

She jumped a little at the sound. "Oh, nothing. Nothing. Just focusing."

Alex looked over at her.

"Hermione, you look sick." Alex noted.

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

"Just concerned jeez." Alex muttered.

"So, Hermione." Ron said trying to make conversation. "Did you know Malfoy had a girlfriend?"

Not thinking she looked at him horrified, and then to Alex.

"You told him?"

Alex's eyes widened. "No!"

Ron looked at her confused. "Yes you did. You said he was taken."

"Hermione for the love of Merlin calm down." Alex looked at her sternly. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Yea, it's not like you're dating him." Ron laughed.

Hermione stopped her horse. Her face was white.

Alex looked over at Ron with an equally pale face. Looking back she yelled, "I didn't tell him it was you, Hermione! Don't even think about blaming me for this one!" With that she took off to catch up with Ginny and Harry.

Ron stopped his horse too. His mum, dad and Fred and George were the only ones behind him. Mrs. Weasley glanced over.

"Is everything alright?" The rest of the group went ahead.

"Yea mum, it's alright." Ron nodded to get her to leave.

She shrugged and continued.

Ron looked at Hermione. She was shivering slightly.

"You?"

Hermione looked down and nodded slightly.

"Our enemy…a _Malfoy_?"

Hermione looked up, on the verge of tears. She held them back cautiously.

"I…I don't have to ask you for permission on who I want to date." She said steadily.

"Hermione! It's not about that; it's about betraying you're allegiance!"

"Betraying?"

"Hermione are you insane! He's OUR ENEMY. DO-YOU-UNDERSTAND-THAT?"

"I'm not stupid Ron."

"We have yet to determine that." He responded darkly.

Hermione sighed. "I knew no one would understand."

"How could you lie like this?"

Hermione looked up suddenly. "What?"

"You're lying to yourself. Thinking that you want this. You couldn't possibly want to be with him."

"Who else would I be with then, Ron?" Hermione glared at him.

He looked like he was about to say something, then thought better of it. "Never mind. You're just a traitor." Ron sped his horse up to catch up with the group, leaving Hermione behind.

_Great. This is fabulous. _Hermione thought. _Now Ron hates me. Draco doesn't even know we're 'dating' and this lie is getting way out of hand…._

Oh yea, this year would be different.

* * *

"We have a situation." Ron said quickly as he came up behind Harry.

Harry looked scared for a moment.

"Look, Ron if this is about me and Ginny…."

"It's Hermione."

Harry tried to the sigh he wanted to breathe in relief.

"What about her?" Ginny asked curiously.

Alex wanted to beat her. She was toying with Harry so innocently. She felt a wave of nausea sweep over her.

"She's…."

"Ron, don't you think this is a bad time?" Alex prompted suddenly.

He looked at her in confusion.

"We should at least wait until we get off the horses, I mean, we've been stopping and going for a while, you know?"

Ron thought about it.

"No. Too important. Hermione's dating Draco."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Our Hermione?"

Ginny began to glare.

"What?" Harry seemed to have grasped the concept faster than Alex expected.

They all turned their heads to look behind them as Hermione trailed slowly all the way in the back. Her eyes on the Horse beneath her.

"It can't be true." Harry whispered.

"That's what I said." Ginny mumbled.

"You knew?" Ron asked her.

She nodded. "Alex and I found out this morning."

Alex's mind was so tangled. Hermione liked Harry, but Harry likes Ginny, so she's dating Malfoy to get to Harry, and Ginny likes Draco so she's mad at Hermione and therefore dating Harry. Her head began spinning. This was way too complicated.

And then there was poor Ron. He liked Hermione, who is now supposedly dating his worst enemy. The saddest thing was it wouldn't work out for anybody in the end. It was just a large circle. A very interesting circle.

"What can we do?" Harry was saying.

"Alex could beat it out of her!" Ginny happily suggested.

Alex glared at her. "Now why would you assume I would beat her?"

"Cause…it'd be fun?" Ginny shrugged. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Or not."

"I guess we'll just see how it goes at school. It's the only thing we can do." Ron said sadly.

* * *

"Draco Dearest. Come down here please." Narcissa's urgent tone alerted Draco immediately. Maybe news of his father had finally come….

He stopped dead, however, when he saw his mother holding a note in her hand.

"What is this?"

"I don't know. What is it?" He tried to be coy.

"Draco, if this is some sort of joke it's not funny." Her face was paler that usual and eyebrows showed her anger was only increasing.

"Well, sort of. I'm not really dating her, it's just…." Draco stopped and laughed. "You know, I don't really know what it is, exactly."

"Draco what are you talking about?"

"The muggle girl I'm dating."

His mother fainted.

Rushing to her side he fanned her forehead quickly.

"Mum?" He looked around in panic. Noticing the letter he picked it up and scanned through it. It was an order form for Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Uh oh."

* * *

Back at the Burrow, the intensity of the air seemed to be growing thicker. Nobody was speaking much, and it made the atmosphere gloomier.

"Now really children, what has gotten into you all today?" Mrs. Weasley finally demanded.

"It's nothing really mum. We just don't want to talk about it right now." Ron said as he and Harry walked up into Ron's room.

Hermione, Ginny and Alex were all in Ginny's room sitting on the floor.

"So…you all hate me now, don't you?" Hermione whispered.

"You should be thankful we're even in the same room." Ginny mumbled.

Alex smacked her leg.

"Not hate, just disappointed in your lack of judgment."

"Thank you mother." Hermione said sarcastically.

Alex smacked her leg.

"Stop hitting people!" Hermione complained.

"Stop making me sit in a room with stupid people and we'll talk." Alex shot back.

"We're getting no where with this." Ginny stated as she rested her chin on her hand.

"I feel like the odd one out." Alex said depressingly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You have Draco…Ew by the way. And now Ginny has Harry."

"Nothing's official yet!"

To Alex's surprise, it was Hermione that made the comment. The corner of Ginny's mouth upturned into a smirk.

"Don't worry about it. I hear Seamus has a thing for you." Ginny said trying to make casual conversation.

Alex gave her a skeptical look.

"I heard him talking to Dean about you once. Nothing but good things. Maybe it's your calling."

"Ew."

"What's wrong with Seamus?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing it's just…I think I like someone else. But I can't be sure."

"Who?" They both asked.

"No one." Alex smiled. Ginny could play with her brother, and Hermione could piss off Ginny to get to her brother, but Alex could top them both.

"That's not fair." Ginny whined.

"Oh well." Alex faked a yawn. "Oh look at the time, can you believe it's dark already. Better get to bed." Alex got up and lay on her cot. School would be starting next week. Alex could only imagine the mayhem that was going to happen. It would definitely be twisted beyond belief.


	7. And So It Begins

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 – And So It Begins

---------------------------------------------

Hermione was soon facing her demons, or rather her demon, sooner than she could have imagined. In no time at all they were boarding the Hogwarts Express and entering their last year at school.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to do official business." Hermione said with a regretful sigh. She waved at the others as they crammed their way through the crowd trying to find a car.

Giving up all hope on saving her dignity, Hermione trudged into the car reserved for her and the Head Boy, Malfoy.

Draco looked up the minute she walked in. He had a smirk on his face that looked like the cat had eaten more than one canary. She was determined not to look at him, he could tell.

"So Granger," He said silkily. "What have you been up to all summer?"

She glared at him furiously.

"Getting into trouble. Not something I'd see the perfect little muggle girl doing."

"Back off." She got through her gritted teeth.

"Oh a bit feisty are we?"

Hermione put her head in her hands.

"Ok look, if I agree to this whole…date you, thing…then you have to communicate with me at least."

"This was a very, very bad idea." Hermione muttered.

Draco was captivated by how humorous this situation was. It was thrilling to see how badly she needed his help. It was a bit disturbing at the same time.

"Draco…." Hermione said softly.

Something went through Draco's head, not a thought, but a feeling. It was an odd sort of feeling too, the sound of her saying his name…Draco shivered a bit. _That's odd, _He thought to himself.

"Hello? Are you listening?"

Draco snapped out of it. "What?"

"I was saying I made a mistake, but now the only way I know how to make things right is get deeper into it."

Draco looked confused.

"I'm supposedly dating you, correct? Well, that was a mistake."

"Well you'd only be dating the most handsome, well adjusted, most talented and godly man in this entire school. It's a shame you're degrading yourself to someone so terrible." Draco said sarcastically.

"Draco I'm serious. No one would believe we were dating. I mean, we're worst enemies; you've been calling me names and hating me in general since the first time we met. Not to mention you want to kill my best friends."

"Not kill. Just brutally traumatize."

"Draco, please. Spare me. I don't think people here are that stupid."

"Personally I do, but there would only be one way to find out. Don't you think it'd be even the tiniest bit funny to see everyone's reaction? It's so good to be true, that even if no one believed it, it would cause so much chaos it could make Hogwarts History."

"You of all people Draco, why would you want to help me?"

"As much as I hate you, I don't hate you so much I could pass this chance in causing commotion. Plus you should have seen the look on my mother's face when she read your last letter. Priceless."

"Your mother knows?" Hermione just about fainted. He was laughing! This was just a big joke to him!

"Well now she does. Honestly, the best face I've ever seen." Draco said laughing hysterically.

"It's not supposed to be funny."

"Oh but it was." Draco's laughter died a bit. "Seriously though, I think it could be fun."

"Fun? I'm about to commit social suicide, and you think it'll be _FUN_?"

"You think _you're _committing social suicide. I think I'm crazy for even _thinking _about helping you!"

"Then why are you?" Hermione crossed her arms and narrowed her gaze. "What gain do you have here?"

"It's our last year at Hogwarts, nothing fun ever happens here. Why not shake it up a little with some good 'ol drama?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You seriously think it would work."

"I've come this far haven't I?"

"I'm not kissing you."

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself." Draco laughed as he sat down next to the window and peered out. The train had long left the station and the scenery was rolling by. He heard Hermione sigh behind him.

"We need to set boundaries. I'm not your play thing, I don't do what you tell me, and I will not, I repeat, will not be talked about crudely when I am not in your presence."

"Ah no gossip. You're no fun." Draco faked a pout.

"I'm serious Draco. I will not become one of your kiss n' tells."

"But I'm not even allowed to kiss you." Draco smirked.

"You're infuriating."

"And _you_ are going in circles."

Hermione sighed. "Anything _I'm _not allowed to do? While we're still on the subject."

"Just don't call me _pookie._"

Hermione grimaced. "Ugh, that's hard to even _think_ about."

"Good, then we won't have problems." Draco cocked his head and looked into Hermione's eyes seriously. "And what if your little plan doesn't even work?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the whole point of this is to get Potter's attention right? What if it doesn't work?"

"But it has to!" Hermione panicked.

"Ok, but what if it _doesn't_?"

"Then, I don't know." Hermione sat down and looked at her feet.

She hadn't even thought of what would happen if it didn't work. Was she that obsessed with getting Harry's attention to think it would work exactly according to her plan?

"I'd still get a good laugh, so I guess it doesn't really matter." Draco said leaning back into his seat.

"I'm so glad I can be the source of you ultimate laughter." Hermione muttered sarcastically.

"You've done marvelously for the past six years, why stop now?"

Hermione glared. This was humiliating, and now she had to date the one thing she swore she'd never touch with a ten foot pole. _Great, _Hermione thought bitterly, _I'm officially insane._

* * *

For the next couple of hours Draco and Hermione were forced to brief the new prefects on their duties, and also review their own responsibilities. Being forced to sit next to each other so closely was already brutal enough, how were they ever going to convince the entire student body that they were an item? Hermione gagged at the thought. And all Draco could do was laugh at the situation. Typical. Never caring about anything but his own needs.

Draco was truly loving this. The thought of everyone's shock was too pleasing to him. He smiled to himself just thinking of the moment they would walk into the Great Hall.

The look on Potter's face would be worth more than the one his mother had. It was too perfect.

Finally there was a down time when the two could get their robes on and situate themselves before arriving at Hogwarts.

"So I'm thinking we walk hand in hand the whole way, what do you think?" Draco suggested happily.

"Ew." Hermione said simply with a look on her face that clearly said, 'over my dead body.'

Draco smiled. "Now dear, what would people think if I didn't hold my loved one close to me always?"

"Draco, I think I'm going to be sick…."

"Hermione, you're the one who brought all this up, you could at least play your part."

Hermione grimaced. "But that means physical contact."

"Hermione!" Draco said in mock shock. "I didn't think you were that kind of girl! But if you really wanted too…."

Hermione smacked Draco in the arm. "Don't be a bastard Draco. If you're just going to think of sex all the time you can just forget this."

"Granger please, do you really think that's all I think about?"

"You _are _a teenage male aren't you?" Hermione said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hermione I'm hurt." Draco said playfully. "You don't give any credit to a brilliant mind."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "If it's that heartbreaking forget I said it then. It shouldn't be that bad for you, you could have anybody you wanted."

"Not anybody." Draco whispered.

Hermione looked at him. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear his last comment, but it came as clear as day.

"What do you mean?" She asked cautiously.

Draco snapped his head up. "What? Oh, nothing. Not important."

Hermione shrugged. "The train is slowing; I guess we're getting close."

Draco nodded and noticed it had been getting darker outside. He hadn't realized they had talked almost the entire train ride. The longest conversation he ever held with Granger, or anybody, civilly.

"I guess we'd better put on a happy face and hope this works, huh?" Draco said, standing and walking towards the compartment door.

"I suppose so. Uh, did you really want to hold my hand?"

"It's all for show baby, all for show." Draco smiled and grabbed her hand. "You're going to see a different side of me, so be forewarned."

"Look out Hogwarts." Hermione said with a sigh.

Draco grinned and opened the compartment door, tightly gripping Hermione's hand, they walked into the crowd.


	8. Everybody's A Critic

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 8- Everybody's a Critic

-----------------------------------------

-In the Great Hall-

(All reactions begin at the same time…just in case you get confused)

* * *

-Harry's reaction-

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hermione and Draco, hand in hand. The worst part, she looked _happy. _How could she be so backstabbing? First she's his worst enemy and has nothing nice to say about him, and now they were star-crossed lovers!

Harry sat down at the table, glaring at Hermione as she broke away from him to sit down at the Gryffindor table. Harry began furiously squeezing his napkin as he watched Draco lean to kiss her cheek. _Was she blushing? _Oh how he hoped Draco's juice was poisoned right now. Harry noticed Colin Creevey run by with his camera. He shook his head. _What a weird kid. _Harry went back to fuming. This was entirely absurd! How could she do this to her friends? Harry looked up at the Head table. Snape's eyes were fixed on the Slytherin table. He was probably just as furious. His precious little perfect blonde genius was dating far below his class, Harry thought bitterly. She was stooping far too low. What in bloody hell was she up to…?

* * *

-Ginny's reaction-

Whore. Ginny though wildly. How could she do this! Completely demonic of her. Ginny frowned as she watched the two happily walk together into the Great Hall. _Oh what his hand must feel like…._She thought dreamily. One day, she thought, one day her hand will be in his. And oh what a lovely feeling it would be. His warm, delicate hand, resting in hers, so lovingly….

"Ginny? Are you ok?" Ron asked as they sat at the Gryffindor table. She snapped her head in his direction.

"Yes why?"

"You looked like you were happy."

"And this is bad?" Ginny looked confused.

"No I mean, it looked like you had been hypnotized." Ginny looked around. "I'm uh, just happy to be here with Harry, that's all." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand. His face had been dark and brooding as he stared across the room. Once her hand touched his, however, his face lit up like Christmas. She looked over at Alex, she didn't look too pleased. _Oh well, it's not like she knows I'm using him. I'd be in deep shit. _She smiled to herself and snuggled closer to Harry. He really did smell good. And his skin was really warm….

_Draco, right, focus on Draco…. _Ginny looked down the table at Hermione. She was talking to Seamus about something, and didn't look too happy. _Good, she doesn't deserve happiness, man-stealing wench. _Ginny smiled to herself as she looked across at Draco. He was talking to his two best friends, Crabbe and Goyle. He looked happy. _Oh Draco, you wont know true happiness until I'm in your arms my love…. _She grinned. This would be the year. Placing her head on Harry's shoulder, she began thinking of devious ways to win her fair Slytherin.

* * *

-Dumbledore's reaction-

_Well that's odd. I seem to be wearing two different colored socks…._

"Headmaster, look…Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy seem to have…bonded." Professor McGonagall whispered to him suddenly. "How strange."

"Strange indeed." Dumbledore peered over his half moon glasses to look in the direction the Professor had mentioned. How could two sworn enemies bonded so quickly, he wondered. He smiled to himself.

"You can't choose who you love Minerva, love chooses for you."

She nodded, not taking her gaze off the two. When he leaned into kiss Hermione Dumbledore seemed to let out a small chuckle. This year would certainly be more interesting than he thought.

* * *

-Ron's reaction-

Ron was confused. It was beyond him how this could ever work out. Draco would turn out just like his father, who was in wizard prison as they spoke so his future was not too promising. Hermione had so much talent, and was so brilliant, how could she do this to herself? There was only one thing he could do, but getting Alex to hit her wouldn't solve anything. He sighed. He wondered if he could change her mind about Draco. Obviously telling her he was a villain wouldn't work, she must be craving that bad boy thing. Ron perked up a bit, he could do bad boy. He was related to Fred and George. He looked over at Ginny. She didn't look too good. He asked how she was, only to get strange answers. She'd been acting weird ever since they all found out Hermione was dating Draco. Everyone had been acting strange. Alex had even sniffed him. Alex. Now there was a complicated subject. Ever since they day they had made fun of her, she was determined to take on a new role. She looked damn good doing it too. She had her hair curled, make up on, and a stylish, not baggy, outfit on under her robes. It was most definitely out of her character. She looked _feminine. _A light flickered in his brain. Maybe she could help get Draco away from Hermione! He had a crush on Alex the minute they met, it could only be logical if she started paying an interest in him, he'd drop Hermione in an instant! This was too great of a plan. Ron mentally pat himself on the back as he turned to Alex.

"Hey, I have to talk to you." He whispered in her ear. She looked curiously over at him and shrugged.

"It needs to be private, so after dinner, in the library?" Ron suggested. Alex nodded and went back to listening to Dean ramble on about quidditch. Oh yea, Ron thought, this'll be good.

* * *

-Seamus' reaction-

Wow Alex looked good. Seamus looked at her intently. Soaking in every detail. She had never looked this way before. It was so out of character, but it was amazing. Her hair, her make up, her clothes, it was so different. He wondered if she'd even give him the time of day. He frowned. He watched as Ron leaned in to whisper in her ear. Ron? Seamus was confused. No it couldn't be, they were best friends. She looked at him and smiled then went back to listening to Dean. He was saying something useless. He leaned in a bit closer; he heard something about the library later. A secret meeting? No way, Alex wasn't in to guys like Ron, come to think of it, Alex wasn't much into guys…maybe she was a lesbian? Seamus shook his head. _Nah...couldn't be…could it?_

* * *

-Crabbe and Goyle's reaction-

"You can't be serious." Crabbe said as Draco sat down.

"Excuse me?"

"Granger? The _mudblood?_" Goyle whispered.

"I'm going to have to ask you kindly not to speak of my girlfriend in that manner." Draco said lightly as he looked around.

"But I thought she was the enemy." Crabbe said slowly. Goyle nodded.

"Yea, I thought she was on the other team."

"Goyle this isn't football." Draco stated nonchalantly.

"But…."

"No buts, I can date Hermione if I want to."

"But…"

"She really is quite the intellect."

"I'm so confused." Crabbe stated as he looked down at his hands.

"Then it's a good day for you." Draco looked across the table at all the faces staring at him. "What do I have something in my teeth?"

"You're dating a Gryffindor?" Pansy asked in a panicky voice. "Granger none the less?"

Draco shrugged. "So?"

She shook her head. "What a sad waste of man."

Draco frowned. "You lot are insulting my honor."

"You're insulting us with your presence." One third year dared to say out loud. Draco turned to him and glared.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, we'd better salt the presents…for Christmas…this year…you know, good luck?" He shivered and made himself seem smaller.

"I thought so."

"Draco, this is very out of the normal for you…I mean, are you ill?" Crabbe asked seriously.

"Please leave me alone, I'm dating a Gryffindor, oh no! It's not the end of the world." Draco said as he looked across the room to see how Hermione's table was taking the news. He saw a lot of angry faces. Thinking of angry faces he looked to the head table. Professor Snape was looking angrily over at him. Draco smiled to himself.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at their best friend.

"He's committing social suicide." Goyle whispered. Crabbe nodded in agreement.

* * *

-Colin's reaction-

As Hermione and Draco entered the Great hall Colin stopped in surprise. They were holding hands! He grabbed his camera, walked a distance away and snapped a picture. Draco instantly glared in his direction and made a move to go after him. Colin gasped and took off. He rushed passed Harry and buried himself in between his younger brother and Seamus. Sighing in relief he rested his head on the table. How strange, he thought, why were they holding hands?

* * *

-Snape's reaction-

This couldn't be happening. It couldn't, he wouldn't allow it! Snape was fuming. He saw his brightest student walk into the Great Hall with that annoying little brat from Gryffindor. Too long had he put up with her impudence, and now she was smothering herself onto Draco. It was disgusting. He should dock points from Gryffindor for having such a girl in their house in the first place. Dumbledore seemed to think she was worth something. What a pest. Snape thought bitterly, surely this could be nothing more than Draco craving something out of the ordinary. Well this would certainly cover out of the ordinary. He'd have a chat with him after the feast. Snape glared into Draco as he looked in his direction. He'd set his head straight.


	9. The Plan

------------------------------------------

Chapter 9- The Plan

------------------------------------------

Hermione sat in silence through the welcoming feast. Once the first years were sorted and everyone ate, a crowd began leaving for the dorms. Hermione sighed and tried to make her way to Ginny and Alex.

Ginny was permanently attached to Harry, and Alex…_wait where was Alex?_ Hermione had just seen her a second ago, and now she had vanished. Confused she broke into Harry and Ginny's little interlude.

"Hey where did Alex go?" She asked.

Ginny tried her hardest not to glare. "I don't know."

Harry didn't look at her at all. "Maybe she's with Ron, he's gone too."

Hermione felt her heart break, Harry wouldn't even make eye contact with her, he looked like he didn't want to speak to her in the first place.

"Look, Harry…I…."

"Don't apologize Hermione. You're dating him, it's already done." Harry turned from her and began walking with Ginny a little faster than needed.

"But Harry! Wait!" Hermione called to him. He didn't slow. _Great, just what she needed._

A cold hand snaked around her middle. She jumped and turned to face her offender.

Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Did I scare you?" He snickered.

"Only enough to make me jump." She said breathlessly. "Don't do that!"

He laughed again. The sound was elegant to Hermione, it was entrancing. She shook her head.

"So what's Potter's deal?" He asked as he saw Harry peer over his shoulder.

"He's so mad at me he doesn't know what to do with himself. This whole thing has gone straight into the loo."

"Maybe in time." Draco shrugged. "He's the forgiving type I noticed."

"The forgiving type? How would you know?"

"I'm an observer." Draco said with a shrug.

"Why would you observe someone you hate?"

"Keep friends close, your enemies closer."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"No worries," Draco said with a laugh. "I'm not planning anything diabolical at the moment, just going along for the ride."

Hermione's mouth twitched into a smile. "I appreciate it."

Draco waved her off. "I was too bored to pass the chance."

Hermione couldn't hold back her laugh.

Oddly enough Draco found the sound…_musical._ He shook his head. That was definitely _not _what he needed; falling for this girl was simply _unacceptable. _He looked at her closely. She wasn't so bad. A few make up lessons and a wardrobe change and she could actually be presentable. He chuckled a bit to himself. He couldn't be thinking of this, it wasn't like him. It really wasn't him like him to be doing what he was in general. The situation was definitely amusing him.

"Draco, I'm going to bed now." Hermione said as she began pulling away.

Instinctively Draco pulled her back into his arms. Both their eyes widened.

"I…uh…um…." Hermione stammered.

Suddenly they both realized their position and jumped apart. Hermione began smoothing her robes down and looking nervously around her. Draco looked behind him and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Uh…goodnight." He said quickly. Draco turned around and followed the remaining Slytherins toward their dorm.

Hermione stood there staring after him. _That was beyond weird. _She thought to herself.

* * *

Alex was confused as she followed Ron up to the library. 

"Ron what's this about?" She finally asked.

"It's about Hermione." He said flatly. It wasn't an unkind statement, but it didn't sound too happy.

Finally they got to the library and snuck into corner where they couldn't be overheard.

"I like Hermione." He said bluntly.

Alex couldn't hold it back, she bit her bottom lip trying to keep the smile from coming but it didn't work, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ron's ears, once again, turned a shade of red.

"Am I the only one who knows what's going on?" Alex calmed her laughing. "This is sad."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"You like Hermione, Hermione likes Harry, Harry likes Ginny and Ginny…." Alex stopped herself short. The Hermione incident was already bad enough. "Ginny likes someone else."

Ron took in the situation. "So Hermione is dating Draco to get to Harry and Ginny is using Harry to get to someone else."

Alex nodded trying not to laugh again.

"Oh man that's one hell of a mess." Ron said, leaning back. They had sat on the floor for extra security.

"So what do we do about it knowing we are the only ones who know?" Alex smiled playfully.

"Kill Draco?" Ron suggested.

"As fun as that sounds, maybe we should just fight fire with fire."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We could pretend we're dating since it's apparently the new trend."

"That'd be…awkward."

"Why? It'd piss off Harry, it'd piss of Ginny, it'd definitely piss of Draco and Hermione would be just plain confused." Alex said with a giggle.

"True." Ron said thoughtfully. "Very true."

"So what do you say? Partner in crime?" Alex held out her hand in a handshake gesture.

Ron shrugged. "Partner in crime." He took her hand and shook it. _This might be bad. _

* * *

"Oy! Harry!" Seamus called as Harry and Ginny walked into the common room. 

"Seamus, hi." Harry said happily.

"So Dean and I have been talking and we wanted to talk to you about your sister." Dean came up behind him.

"Yea, it's a little odd that she doesn't date much, don't you think?" Dean said as casually as he could.

Harry looked at them both oddly. "What do you mean?"

"We mean, we haven't really seen her with many guys, is that…normal?"

"Yea, you know Alex; she's one of the guys." Ginny said bluntly.

Seamus and Dean nodded and looked at each other.

"That's what we thought." Dean said as he turned around and walked off.

"Ok good night!" Seamus said with a smile. He followed Seamus up to their dorm.

As he disappeared up the stairs Harry looked at Ginny in question.

"Well that was odd." She said to him.

Harry nodded. "You could say that."

Just then Alex and Ron walked into the common room.

"Harry, there you are." Alex said as she walked over to them.

"I think Seamus likes you." Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh?" Alex looked at Ron. "Why do you think that?"

"He just came up and started asking questions about you. It was really weird." Harry responded.

"Oh, well. Not to hurt his feelings, but I'm not interested." Alex looked around. "Well, I'm going to bed it's been a long day. Goodnight."

"I never really thought about it until Seamus said something, but Alex really doesn't date much does she?" Harry mentioned softly.

Ron nodded. "Maybe that'll change this year." He tried not to laugh.

"Yea, maybe." Harry said as he watched the last couple of Gryffindors disappear.

The three broke apart, and the two boys went up to their dorm. Seamus and Dean were still awake, but Neville's snores could be softly heard coming from his bed.

"Seamus has something to tell you." Dean blurted as they walked into the room.

Seamus looked wildly over at Dean. "Now?"

"What?" Harry said with a laugh.

Seamus sighed. "Harry, I don't know how you will take this, but…." He stopped again.

"What?"

"Alex is a lesbian."

"What?" Harry and Ron screamed at the same time.

"Well think about it, she doesn't date guys, she's like one of the gang, you know?" Seamus looked around. "All the signs are there!"

Ron cracked up laughing. "That's impossible mate."

"Why? Who doesn't think so?" Dean said, sitting next to Seamus.

"I know so." Ron said, still laughing.

"Why, is she dating someone?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yea, me." Ron said as he got into bed.

Everyone but Ron stopped moving. The room was completely silent. Ron thought about what he had said too late.

"Oh…shit."


	10. Conflict

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10- Conflict

---------------------------------------------------

Draco lay in bed, restless. He couldn't help but think about what had happened only a few short moments ago. Draco had pulled Hermione back to him. It bothered him that her company didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. They hadn't even really spent time together. Was he going to far already? Draco shook his head. This lack of sleep had him reeling. Why wasn't she bothering him? Why was it bothering him that she wasn't bothering him? And why did she smell so damn good? Draco rolled over onto his side in frustration. This was not good. He shouldn't be smelling her in the first place.

* * *

Harry looked at Ron in confusion. "_You?_"

Ron looked around nervously. "You're dating my sister…by the way that's just wrong."

"Well yea but…hey wait what? Why is it wrong?"

"She's my little sister!"

"Alex is my twin!"

"But I thought she was a lesbian!" Seamus threw in.

"Give it up Seamus!" Harry and Ron shouted together. Seamus shrunk back onto his bed.

"Ok let's think rationally here." Harry said, pacing.

"Rational, that's good." Ron agreed.

"You can date Alex if you don't kiss her, hug her, hold her hand, or touch her in general."

"Gee thanks." Ron said sarcastically.

"Why _are _you dating Alex?" Dean asked.

"Well, she's like my best friend, we have good times together and I guess I'm sort of attracted to her."

"Sort of?" Harry blurted. "What do you mean _sort of?_"

"Harry just get over it. If they like each other, why interfere?" Dean suggested casually.

Ron sighed in relief; that would have been hard to explain.

"So what about Harry dating Ginny?" Seamus asked. He and Dean were getting into the conversation a little more than they should.

"It's just so gross." Ron whined.

"What and dating Alex isn't?" Harry pointed out.

"Ok we have to agree on something Harry." Ron said with a sigh.

"Ok fine. You don't date my sister. I agree on that."

"Harry be reasonable." To everyone's surprise it was Neville. "Really, Alex is seventeen too, I mean really, she's her own person. You shouldn't be deciding who she dates. Same with you Ron. Ginny is old enough to decide for herself. Do you really think either of them would agree with your decisions for them?"

Ron and Harry looked at their feet. "No." They muttered together.

"Well then what is all this complaining about?" Neville looked around the room.

Harry and Ron shrugged.

"Good, now shut up and go to sleep." With that Neville lie back onto his pillow and shut his eyes.

"Just don't kiss her in front of me." Ron said as he lay in his bed.

"Same." Harry said curtly.

"Well isn't that nice, everything is settled." Dean said happily.

"Shut up." Seamus said as he shook his head.

* * *

The next morning Draco found it hard to get out of bed. He had finally drifted into a restless sleep late in the night and couldn't seem to get comfortable. He dragged himself out of bed to realize he was the only one in the dorm. Looking at his clock he dashed around the room to pull on his clothes. Breakfast was almost over.

He ran down the stairs and went straight to his regular seat with Crabbe and Goyle.

They looked at him oddly but decided it would be better not to say anything. Draco stuffed what food he could into his mouth just in time.

"Did you even taste that?" Pansy asked, sickened by the way he had barely swallowed his food.

He glared at her. "I'm not having a good morning."

"I can see that."

As he got up to follow his fellow seventh years to Herbology, Professor Snape grabbed his elbow and led him over to a far corner in the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" He snapped.

"I was just eating sir; I didn't think it would get in the way of anything." Draco said sarcastically.

"You know what in bloody hell I'm talking about boy, don't be stupid."

"What the muggle girl?" Draco looked across the room; Hermione had looked over at him and quickly turned away. He smiled.

"She's not just a muggle girl you nit, she's Hermione Granger! Have you gone mad?" Snape was trying his hardest to keep his voice down.

"I'm dating her, big deal."

"It is a _very _big deal! What is your father going to say about this?"

"Nothing, because we aren't telling him." Draco said in fair warning.

"I swear Draco if you go through with this little…fling, I'm going to tell him!"

Draco hardened his stare. "You wouldn't."

Snape's thin lips coiled into a threatening smile. "I would. This is beyond anything I could have imagined from you Draco." His voice lowered into a soft whisper. "He who must not be named would think you were a traitor."

"And how would you know?" Draco sneered.

Snape straightened his posture. "Think about what you're doing, and make sure you do the right thing." He began walking away.

"You won't tell my father." Draco warned.

Snape turned. "Only if I have to."

Draco stood there staring after him. _Not good. Not good at all. _

* * *

Dumbledore sat at his table smiling to himself. He watched as Professor Snape pulled Draco into a corner and bicker with him. Turning his gaze to the Gryffindor side he saw Hermione leave for Transfiguration, her eyes were on Draco.

With his knowing gaze he looked upon the two students with wonder. Smiling he got up to leave just as Professor McGonagall came to greet him.

"Sir, are they still…?"

He nodded.

"And this isn't concerning to you?" She asked carefully as she followed his gaze from Hermione to Draco.

"Should it?" He asked her as he turned to face her.

McGonagall was taken aback. "It just seems a bit strange doesn't it?"

"Indeed. It does." He said with a smile.


	11. To Hogsmeade We Go

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 11- To Hogsmeade We Go

--------------------------------------------

Weeks went by, the weather grew colder, and still the lies continued. Hermione and Draco dragged out their relationship, acting out fights, make ups, and secret meetings that consisted of Hermione and Draco sitting in the library thinking of ways to shock people next. Hermione felt it was hopeless and Harry was lost to her, but to her surprise it was Draco who comforted her and told her it would work out in the end. They had formed some what of a bond together. It was an understanding between two people who wanted what would not come to them. They kept their distance when needed, but for show it seemed they were inseparable.

One cold and dreary Saturday morning, a buzz began to hum through the common rooms. Draco, not wanting to drag himself out of bed, gave up and wandered slowly into the common room to find a group of fifth year girls surrounding the board. Draco only had his pajama bottoms on.

One of the girls turned around, her eyes got big, and turned back to her friends blushing. They hurriedly walked away furiously whispering to one another. Draco, smiling at the attention, looked at what they had been hovering over.

"Hogsmeade dates." He muttered. He started to walk away when a light bulb silently went off in his head.

* * *

"Hermione! Wake up!" Alex was yelling. "I'm not waiting for your ass to get up again just to miss breakfast. I want to actually _enjoy _my weekend." Irritable and moody, Alex sat on her bed with her legs crossed under her. She had been trying to be nice to Hermione and Ginny, but found it was very difficult when they all hated each other. Ginny and Hermione hadn't spoken decently to each other in more than a couple of weeks. Alex had to act as mediator, but dreaded it with her highest passion. There had been testy between Ron and Harry also. It seemed nothing was in its right place. Friends turned against each other. Alex sighed, it was like a cruel story line someone thought up to cause havoc and drama. 

Hermione rolled out of bed. She and Draco had been up again late in the night, plotting.

"I'm awake. I'm awake." She moaned.

Alex jumped off the bed and went into Hermione's wardrobe.

As she threw clothes at Hermione she said, "Now you have clothes, I'll be down in the common room."

Hermione looked after her in awe as Alex stalked out of the room. "What's up her ass?" She muttered to herself.

* * *

Alex moodily sat in an overstuffed chair waiting for Hermione to take her sweet time in getting dressed. Ron came up to her with a smile. 

"How are you today?" He asked brightly.

She glared.

"Oh. Well, _dear, _I need to talk to you about something." Ron smiled.

"What is it about? Because if it's not about food, I'm not interested."

"It's about the first Hogsmeade trip, Halloween afternoon."

"Alright, I'm interested." Alex shifted her body so she was sitting up right.

"I thought you might be. I figure since we're a _couple _we should go together." Ron went a little red.

"Ron, we always go together." Alex stated obviously.

"Well, yea. But not just us."

"You mean without Harry and Hermione?" Alex looked at him strangely.

Ron nodded. "Yea."

"Like…a date?"

"Yea."

"Awwww we're going on a date?" Alex said with a smile jumping on him as Hermione came into the room. Ron was taken by surprise when Alex hugged him.

"Oh how cute." Hermione stated sarcastically.

"We're going to Hogsmeade together." Alex said happily as she pulled away from Ron.

"Don't you always go together?" Hermione asked.

"Not just us." Alex replied.

"Oh, a date?" Hermione looked from Ron to Alex. "Ew."

Hermione walked off, shaking her head. Alex looked at Ron.

"Well that was unnerving." She muttered.

"What the hug?" Ron asked in surprise.

Alex laughed. "No. Hermione, she seemed…jealous."

"Are you sure that wasn't disgust?"

"You have a lot to learn about the female brain."

"Please, if you could teach me, I'd be more than grateful."

Alex laughed. "It's a lesson no man can learn in his life time."

"Well that's cheap." Ron muttered.

* * *

"Hermione!" Draco shouted as he saw Hermione by the stairs. She was coming down for breakfast, he assumed. 

He stopped her. "Hello."

"Hello." She responded quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Alex, she's all excited about a date with Ron, it's just weird."

"Oh. Well speaking of dates, I had an idea."

"Oh?"

"Why don't we go to Hogsmeade on a date?"

Hermione's eyes brightened a bit. "Really?"

"Why do women act so surprised when men ask them on a date to a place we always go?" Draco asked almost amused.

"Because it's different when we're asked. If we are just to assume we're going together, it's not really a date, it's an obligation."

Draco thought about that for a second. "Oh. Well…I guess I never thought of it that way."

"Usually men don't." Hermione laughed.

Alex and Ron came up behind them.

"Draco. Hermione." Ron said curtly. Draco noticed he was holding Alex's hand. He began to feel a surge of jealousy, but it was cut short as Hermione grabbed his own hand. Surprised, he looked at her. She smiled.

"I guess we'll be seeing you at Hogsmeade." Hermione said happily.

Alex looked at Draco. She smiled at him.

The smile did it, the jealousy came back. Alex could tell.

"Well, I guess we'd be going. I'm starved." Alex said gently as she began walking away, Ron following behind her.

"I have an idea." She whispered once out of ear shot.

"It's probably the same idea I have. You go first."

"At Hogsmeade I get Draco alone and I guess tempt him a little, maybe get him to see using Hermione isn't the best of ideas. If he's led to believe he doesn't need her to get to what he wants…."

Ron took in the information. "Ok not what I had in mind, but that works too."

"What was your idea?" Alex asked, looking at him curiously.

"Kidnap Hermione, beat Draco, and then have a victory mug of butterbeer after wards."

Alex laughed. "Well then, that settles it. We'll go with my plan."

"What? It was good."

Alex shook her head. "I especially like the part where we beat Draco."

Ron smiled. It was so easy to get along with Alex. He felt so comfortable in her presence. Hermione slowly began drifting from his mind; Alex seemed to be taking over.

* * *

Harry sat alone at the table, looking intently at his bacon. Alex and Ron came up behind him, making him jump. 

"Oy! Don't do that!" He yelled.

Seamus, who was sitting next to him, looked up at Alex.

"Hello Seamus." She said brightly.

He nodded in her direction. _I still think you're a lesbian. _He thought to himself.

"What's the plan for the day mate?" Ron asked as he piled food on his plate.

"I dunno. Have you seen Ginny?" Harry asked Alex.

She shook her head. "She was up early this morning, I thought she would be down here with you. Seeing as how you two are so close."

Harry shrugged. "I was just asking. I guess she's just busy with homework or something."

_Or plotting to get Draco to notice her. _Alex thought bitterly. She looked around the Great Hall. The weather looked like it would get increasingly worse as the day progressed. Heavy black clouds lingered above the tables. Alex sighed as she looked over at Harry. She felt so bad that Ginny was using him; she wished she could put an end to this mess all at once, but it took careful planning and strategy. _All in due time, _she thought, _All in due time._


	12. Revelations

---------------------------------------

Chapter 12- Revelations

---------------------------------------

The plan to mentally seduce Draco was looming in on Alex. She felt deceptive and mean, but at the same time, she knew it had to be done. She and Ron had stayed up half the night coming up with a good reason why Draco should be alone with her. The idea finally came that they would stage a break up. It had to work.

She sighed as she braided her hair into two separate braids. Today was it, the day of reckoning.

* * *

The students lined up to be passed on into Hogsmeade. Hermione stood waiting with Draco. Not far away, Harry and Ginny were cuddled together in the cold. Ron and Alex were also close by, breathing their hot breath onto their cold hands.

It wasn't snowing, but it didn't look like it would take much more waiting for it to happen. The students wrapped their coats and scarves around them eagerly as the crowd made its way to Hogsmeade.

"So when do I make the move?" Alex whispered as she and Ron walked closely together.

"The Three Broomsticks, we'll start there. You'll get his attention with that outfit I'm sure."

Alex smiled. She was wearing a pair of jeans with two holes in the front knees. Under the pants she wore red and gold striped stockings, with shimmering gold lining around the stripes. Her shirt was a crimson, long sleeved shirt that hung loosely on her shoulders. Her hair in two braids, and red and gold ribbons tied into them, she looked like she was ready for a quidditch match.

"It's plain, it's simple, but it's still eye catching." Alex agreed.

Ron nodded. It was hard not to notice how hip hugging those jeans really were.

Ginny appeared at Ron's side, Harry next to Alex.

"Hello." Ginny said cheerfully.

"Hi." Alex greeted. "How are you?"

Harry's smile was happily plastered to his face.

"Did you see Hermione? She actually looks happy." Ginny gossiped. "It's disturbing."

"I'm sure." Alex said quietly. Ginny glared at her.

"Well Harry dear I think we should leave, they're on a date, we wouldn't want to interrupt." Ginny sneered. Harry looked at Alex and then Ron. He shrugged and grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Have fun, don't do anything I would." Harry winked.

Alex stuck her tongue out at him. "Brat." She muttered.

Ron laughed. "Ah sibling love. I know it too well."

"Hermione and Draco just went into the Three Broomsticks." Alex noted.

"Then I guess the day begins." Ron said as he led the way into the tavern.

* * *

Draco ordered two butterbeers and found a good table by the back corner for him and Hermione. They sat in silence for no more than two minutes when the door opened at the far end and Ron and Alex walked in. Draco couldn't help but stare.

"Whoa." He muttered aloud.

"What?" Hermione asked. Following his gaze she looked over at Alex. She and Ron had just sat down and looked like they were in deep conversation. Her face heated. _What did Alex think she was doing?_

"She looks good." Draco stated, attempting to sip at his butterbeer. He failed as what little he got into his mouth fell right back out.

"You're actually drooling." Hermione said in amazement.

"You have to admit, look!"

"She looks normal to me." Hermione almost sounded mad.

"Are you jealous?" Draco asked, finally catching her mood.

"No." She sniffed. "Why would I be? It's not like I have a crush on Ron."

"No, I wouldn't think it was Ron you had the crush on." Draco stated with a smirk.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked hotly.

"Nothing. You seem to be getting all worked up for nothing."

Out of the corner of Draco's eye he saw Alex stand up, throw a napkin angrily at Ron, and walk heatedly out of the bar.

"Well that was weird." Hermione said, forgetting the conversation they had been having.

Ron sat with his head down.

"Maybe I should go talk to him." Hermione suggested gently.

"Yea, maybe. Look, I'll be outside ok? It's too warm in here, I'll wait for you." Draco said, getting up with her.

Hermione nodded. "Ok."

Draco headed out the door as Hermione began talking with Ron. He turned his head to see which direction Alex had went. He saw her leaning against the next building over. He made his way toward her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked as he approached.

"I just want to know why you have no coat in such dreadful weather." He asked with a smile.

"I left it in the Three Broomsticks and I'm not going back in there." She said as she looked away. Alex was almost fooling herself; she was really good at this acting thing.

"I take it you and the Weasel king had a fight?"

"Why do you care?" Alex turned to him; a tear was rolling down her face.

"You really liked him didn't you?" Draco asked.

Alex realized she was crying. She hadn't meant to take it that far. Alex felt like they really had broken up, this was going way too far. Did she really have feelings for him?

Alex brushed her tears away. "It doesn't matter now."

"But it does." Draco came closer.

"Draco why do you care so much if I broke up with Ron? You have Hermione."

Draco remembered Hermione. "Oh yea."

"Oh yea? What does that mean?" Alex crossed her arms.

"I was just captivated I guess. You Gryffindor's have so many different emotions it's like a room full of pregnant women."

"Gee, how descriptive."

"Draco?" Hermione walked up behind him.

"Hello." He said with a smile as he turned to face her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Alex.

"Standing, obviously. It was your beau here who came to me." Alex replied. Hermione looked at Draco.

"Oh." Hermione looked at Alex. "I'm sorry about you and Ron."

"Really. That's odd."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"What, he didn't tell you?" Alex looked at her directly in the eyes. "He broke up with me because of you."

Hermione looked shocked. "What?"

Alex shrugged. "He likes you, but you're with him." She nodded to Draco. "I'm cold; I'm going to find Harry and Ginny." She smiled weakly and walked off.

"Alex wait." Hermione called. She looked at Draco. "I'll be right back, meet me back here in a little bit, I'll only be a few minutes."

He nodded and watched her run after Alex.

He stood in the cold for a while thinking. He had thought he was attracted to Alex, but it was the emotion she had he was more drawn to. He was confused. His feelings were getting crossed. It was Hermione he felt attracted too, but Alex's emotions that made him curious. It dawned on him slowly, _he was falling for Hermione._

* * *

Alex and Hermione walked into the closest store. Alex just wanted warmth.

"Look, I don't know what you're doing, but I want it to stop." Hermione said at once.

"What?"

"You, trying to get to Draco. Stop it."

"Hermione, are you _jealous?_"

"What!?" Hermione stepped back and looked around wildly. "Of course not! That's absurd!"

"Is it?" Alex asked, crossing her arms.

Hermione looked at Alex and then away. She was right, but she couldn't admit it. She knew it the minute she saw Draco look at Alex at the Three Broomsticks. _She liked him. It went too far._

"Hermione, you like him." Alex stated gently.

"Well I _am _dating him."

Alex laughed. "Hermione I'm not stupid."

Hermione shifted her weight and put her hands in her coat pocket.

"What am I going to do?"

"Tell him." Alex said simply. "That's all you can do."

* * *

Draco sat in the Three Broomsticks, still debating weather he should tell Hermione about his recent discoveries or not. He drummed his fingers nervously on the table top in front of him. She appeared out of no where and sat down in a hurry.

"We have to talk." She said at once.

He was taken aback. "Ok, go ahead."

"I can't date you because I want to get to Harry." She blurted.

"And why is that?"

"Because I want to date you…because," she sighed. "Because I like you."

Draco was surprised. That wasn't what he was expecting to hear at all.

"Before you say anything I just want to say, I know that this wasn't the plan, and it wasn't supposed to happen, but I fell for you damn it." Hermione said, frustrated.

"Well…."

"But if you don't like me too it's ok, I understand. You're evil, I'm not. I can handle it." Hermione interrupted.

"Hermione..."

"And if…."

"Hermione!" Draco grabbed her hand. "I understand."

"You do?" Hermione looked at him seriously. "Really?"

Draco leaned in closer. "You're unlike any girl I've ever met." He whispered. Hermione closed her eyes as Draco closed the gap between them. His breath was warm and sweet as their kiss deepened.

"I can't believe you!" Ginny screamed. Hermione and Draco jumped apart as a tear-streaked face hovered over them.


	13. A Discovery Yet to be Discovered

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13- A Discovery Yet to be Discovered

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ginny furiously glared at Hermione.

"Ginny what is with you?" Hermione asked angrily.

"How could you do this to me? You're not even dating him because you like him; you're doing it to get to Harry!" Ginny screamed.

"You're only dating Harry to make me mad! Are you so different from me?"

"I regret I used him, but how else was I to get to Draco?"

"What? You like _Draco?_"

Ginny looked over at Draco, he was standing next to Hermione in shock.

"Yes." She said quietly. "I used Harry because I knew you liked him, and I thought maybe Draco would see me differently if I tried hard enough."

"You used me?" A quiet voice said behind her.

Ginny whipped around. Harry stood behind her with a solemn gaze.

"Harry…I…."

"Don't. You've said enough." Harry turned and walked out of the Three Broomsticks. The entire room was dead silent.

"You claim I have no heart, but it's you who is the selfish one Ginny." Hermione said harshly. She grabbed Draco's hand and led him out of the building leaving Ginny alone and crying.

* * *

Hermione and Draco sought out Alex.

"Alex there's a problem." Hermione said once Alex was in view.

She turned around. "What now?"

"Ginny just confessed her love and Harry over heard." Draco said quietly.

"Ouch. Where's Harry?" Alex asked quickly, looking around.

"We don't know, he walked out of the Three Broomsticks and couldn't tell which way he went."

"Probably back to the castle, you and I will go after him, Draco stay here and take damage control."

"Damage control?" He asked curiously.

"If Ginny is to come out of the bar, stop her from doing anything stupid."

Draco nodded. "I can do that."

Alex grabbed Hermione's hand and began walking quickly in the castle's direction.

Shortly after, however, they were stopped.

"Ok I'm not letting you go until you give me a straight answer!" Seamus said as he grabbed Alex.

"Seamus what is this about?" Hermione demanded.

Seamus looked down at their hands. "See! You're holding hands! Another sign!"

He ranted wildly.

"Merlin's beard Seamus, are you serious? This is what it's all about?" Alex put a hand on her forehead. "Fine! You think I'm lesbian, then here!" Alex grabbed Hermione and kissed her hard on the lips. Seamus' eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Satisfied!" She screamed. She grabbed Hermione's hand and began running towards the castle again.

Hermione ran behind her, stunned.

"Alex." She said breathlessly behind her. "Do you mind explaining to me what just happened?"

"I kissed you, Seamus is insane, and we are to never speak of this again." Alex replied curtly.

Hermione nodded. "Noted."

* * *

Harry sat alone on the front steps of Hogwarts. How could this have happened? He had thought they were happy together. He certainly was. Ginny was not what he had thought she was.

Alex and Hermione came upon him out of breath. Clutching a stitch in her side, Hermione bent over and tried to catch what little air she had.

"Can I help you?" He asked darkly.

"I…woo…th…yea…" Alex put up a finger. Once her breath slowed a bit she continued. "Ok, what happened exactly?"

"I kissed Draco and Ginny saw, she ranted, Harry overheard and now everything has been shot to hell." Hermione answered. Alex turned to her.

"You kissed him?"

Hermione nodded. "Yea."

"Ew."

"Excuse me, what do you two want?" Harry asked, looking at them both.

"We're your comfort committee." Alex said, trying to sound happy.

Harry stared at her.

"Just talk to us Harry." Hermione said as she sat down next to him.

"I thought she really liked me."

"Maybe deep down she does but her lust for Draco is too overpowering for her to see." Alex suggested.

Harry shrugged. "It was foolish of me to think she liked me. I've only liked her since forever, I mean, why would she like me back?"

"Harry please don't talk like this. It'll be ok." Hermione said comfortingly.

"Maybe. I just feel so deceived, you know? Just heart broken."

Alex bit her lip. "Come one Harry, let's go inside where it's warm ok?"

Harry nodded. "Alright."

The three of them stood up and walked into the Great Hall. Once inside they were instantly stopped by a creepy, thin man who was standing near by.

"Why aren't you all at Hogsmeade?" Snape demanded.

"Why aren't you washing the grease out of your hair?" Harry sneered.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your insolence, boy!" Snape glared at him, and then he turned his gaze to Hermione. "Ah, Miss Granger parted from your love I see."

"Momentarily." She glared.

"So it hasn't ended?"

"Why should it?" Hermione was confused.

"Go to your dorms at once!" He shouted as he turned to walk away.

"Well, that was odd." Alex said in a strange voice.

"That makes me a little worried." Harry stated.

Hermione nodded. "Me too."

* * *

Ginny came out of the Three Broomsticks five minutes after Hermione and Alex had fled to find Harry. Draco saw she was no threat. He almost felt sorry for her. She spotted him and looked away. Draco walked to her.

"Draco I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"You don't have to be sorry."

"I made a fool of us all." Ginny wouldn't look at him.

"You know, it's not so bad." Draco shrugged. "But I understand."

"I feel so bad for Harry. I'm truly a wicked person."

"I've done worse." He said with a smile.

Ginny tried not to smile.

"You know, I think really you don't like me at all." Draco said with a sideways glance as he leaned on the nearest wall.

Ginny looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

He smiled. "You've been telling yourself for ages it was me you were after, but was it?"

Ginny couldn't understand where he was going with this.

"I'm not following."

"I've seen you with Harry. Tell me that isn't real."

Ginny cocked her head to think. She had spent a lot of time with Harry. She's known him since before her first year at Hogwarts. He treated her like she fantasized Draco would one day; in fact, he was just like Draco…only without the whole evil thing going on.

"See what I mean." Draco said in conclusion.

Ginny looked at him. "Thank you Draco." She said softly.

"Well you know, I'm a curbside profit of much value. Now if you'll please excuse me, I have a bushy brunette to go sway." He said with a smirk.

As Draco walked off Ginny stood in silence. She loved Harry, she knew she did, but she couldn't admit it.


	14. Alex is NOT a Lesbian

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14- Alex is NOT a Lesbian

-------------------------------------------------

Groups of students were coming back from Hogsmeade in high spirits, and sporting rosy cheeks from the cold. Ron and Ginny walked together in the crowd, but were not among the happy.

"Why are you so depressed?" Ginny mumbled.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's from you."

Ginny nudged him. "Shut up."

"Hey you asked!" Ron said defensively.

"I think it has something to do with Alex." Ginny said wisely.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well you _did _break up didn't you?"

"Yea, so?"

"So? I thought you two really liked each other." Ginny said as she and Ron sat down next to Seamus and Dean.

"Oy! Alex and Hermione were kissing at Hogsmeade!" Seamus burst.

"What!?" Ginny and Ron's eyes widened in surprise.

"I saw it with my own eyes! I told you so! I said she was and…AAHHHHHH."

Alex leaped out of nowhere and knocked Seamus off his seat. Pinned beneath her Seamus let out a squeal of fright. Alex locked his wrists by pressing them into the floor.

"Now Seamus. I think we're long over due for a conversation where you actually listen to me, don't you think?" Alex asked calmly.

Seamus nodded.

"I want you to listen to me carefully. Can you do that for me Seamus?"

Seamus nodded.

"Good. I AM NOT A LESBIAN." Alex screamed. Her words vibrated off the walls in the Great Hall, making everyone turn to see what the commotion was.

Seamus winced a little. Alex glared into him for a minute then got up. Seamus lay on the floor in the same position as if she were still there.

"Alex…you scare me." Dean said quietly, eyes wide.

"The problem is no one listens. It just takes a little time, men get it eventually." Alex said to him.

Dean bent over to help Seamus up. His face was beet-red.

Alex looked at him. "Do we have an understanding?" She asked.

Seamus nodded. "If it helps," He said slowly. "You smell really good…."

Alex hung her head and put her hands on her hips. "Seamus, you make me want to hit things."

Seamus grabbed Dean and put him in front of his body.

"Hey!" Dean said in surprise.

Alex shook her head and walked off.

Ginny stared after her for a moment and then turned to Seamus.

"She almost kicked your ass." She stated in awe.

"Yea. But you know what? That was kind of hot."

* * *

Harry miserably sat in the Common room alone by the fire. Alex and Hermione had long given up on trying to help and had wandered down into the Great Hall. 

He sighed and shifted his position in the chair, his feet hanging over the side.

Alex came into the room. She sat down on the couch next to him.

"How are you?" He asked solemnly.

"I almost kicked Seamus' ass." She replied casually.

"And how'd that go?"

"I think I got the message across."

"Does he still think you're a lesbian?"

"Not any more." Alex replied with a smirk.

Harry nodded.

"Harry, just talk to her." Alex said looking at him.

He shrugged. "And say what?"

"I don't know, you just need to talk about it, that's all. I know she never meant to hurt you so bad."

"She may not have meant to, but she did."

"Well you can't sit here all day and feel sorry for yourself." Alex crossed her arms and placed her right leg over her left.

"I could if I wanted." Harry pouted.

Alex sighed. "Baby." She muttered as she got up. "I'll be in my room."

Harry nodded as she walked off.

"You know she's right." Ron said as he came into view.

"You all need bells on you I swear!" Harry said angrily.

"Ginny's real sorry mate, she wants to talk to you. You know, explain a little." Ron said quietly.

Harry just nodded. "Explain what? She used me. Besides, should you really be one to justify your sister when you did the same to mine?"

"What?" Ron asked in shock.

"I know you just used Alex, Ron. I'm not stupid. I know you like Hermione."

"I thought I did." Ron whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's not Hermione I want any more."

"So, it wasn't a set up then? You two going out?"

Ron sighed. "Yea it started out that way. Hey but it was a mutual thing, we technically used each other!" Ron said defending himself and his actions.

"You two are bonkers, you know that right?" Harry said with a smile.

"Yea, I know." Ron smiled too. "Will you talk to her?"

Harry nodded. "Yea. As long as you go talk to Alex."

"About what?"

"You like her, go talk to her." Harry stood up. "I like Ginny, so I'm going to talk to her, you could do the same."

"Funny how I changed your mind so quick, and now I'm the one in doubt."

"Love is complicated." Harry said with a shrug. Ron laughed as Harry walked out of the Common Room.

Now to get Alex back….

* * *

Ginny was on her way up to the Common room when she saw Harry on the stairs. His eyes widened when he saw her. She looked down and turned the other way. 

He came up to her just before she turned a corner.

"Ginny, wait. We need to talk." Harry said breathlessly.

Ginny looked into his eyes. "Harry…I'm so sorry." She said as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Just tell me why."

"I liked Draco, I don't know why now, but I did and when I heard Hermione was dating him I knew it was a set up because she liked you. So to make her mad I wanted to date you so she'd be jealous and give up on Draco, but then I realized it wasn't Draco I really liked. Harry, I love you, I should have never done what I did, but I can't take it back. I just want you to know that." Ginny took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I hurt you. It took so long for me to realize it was you I loved, and it took even longer to be able to admit it, but I do Harry. I love you."

Harry looked down into her eyes. He smiled softly.

"Ginny, I love you too. I never want to hurt you…."

"And I never want to hurt you either!" Ginny interrupted. She blushed. "Well, not again."

Harry pulled her close to him. "You're my dream come true." He whispered to her.

She smiled as a lone tear fell down her cheek.

"I love you." She whispered.

* * *

_Dear Lucius,_

_We have a situation. Your son seems to think he has authority in who he dates. The muggle girl, Potter's friend, Draco has taken an interest in her. I've warned him and he refuses to listen. I felt I had no other choice than to inform you. You're stay in the prison should not be long, sir. It's only a matter of time. But for now we need to plot against this madness. He's lost his mind, sir. Truly._

_Severus_

* * *

Alex lay on her bed, comfortably on her stomach. She watched the little pictures in her photo album dance across the pages. She and Harry had recently added more photos of them and their friends. It was nice to see them grow together over the years. She stopped on a page with her and Ron. It was their fifth year, just after Sirius had died. She frowned. She hadn't thought of her Godfather in a long time. She missed him so much. The hurt had never fully gone away. He was like a parent to her. She hadn't known her father, but Sirius was his best friend. She knew his soul lived on through Sirius, maybe that was why their connection was so deep. She sighed and shook the memory out of her mind. Folding the book shut she sat up onto her knees. Pig flew into the closed window with a thud. 

Startled, Alex leapt off the bed to retrieve the retarded animal.

Picking up the bird she saw the tiny note attached to his leg. She smiled as she recognized Ron's untidy scribbling.

_Alex,_

_Meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight at midnight. Dress warm._

_Ron_

Alex jumped up and down excitedly for a moment before running to her trunk, throwing things everywhere trying to find something to wear that night. Things were definitely looking up.


	15. Is THAT what it is?

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15- Is THAT what it is?

---------------------------------------------------

Alex dressed as fashionably as she could in jeans and a turtle neck. Leaving the common room she was surprised to find Draco pacing the hallway.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking around suspiciously.

Draco looked up, surprised. "Oh good it's you."

"You don't think I'm a lesbian right?" Alex asked quickly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Draco looked around nervously. "Ok then…I have to talk to you."

"Why?" Alex walked towards him, stopping at a safe distance.

"Because. I like you. I've been pursuing you since first year and now I'm confused because I also like Hermione, which is weird and completely out of my ordinary and you are the only one I can talk to about it!" He rambled desperately.

Alex looked at him awkwardly. "Ok…why?"

Draco threw his hands up in the air and then grabbed his hair. "You're a bloody tease!"

Alex looked down at her body. "I can't help that." She crossed her arms and looked at Draco. He looked miserable. "Alright so what am I supposed to do about all this?"

"I don't know. All I'm interested in is why I'm having such a difficult time with this. I mean…It's bloody Granger for Merlin's sake I shouldn't be liking her! Somehow she's warped my brain… I don't know what to do! It's like the two of you are fighting over me in my head!"

"Well. If it helps any, I still don't like you in any way shape or form." Alex said simply.

Draco stopped fidgeting and stood up straight. "Really?"

Alex nodded.

"Not even a little?"

Alex shook her head.

Draco looked down at the ground and thought for a second. "How about now?"

Alex sighed. "Look, Draco. You're a good looking bloke and all, but I like Ron. You're too…well…in love with…."

"Hermione?" Draco finished automatically.

Alex faltered. "I was going to say yourself, but that too."

Draco's eyes widened. "Oh no...See what I mean she's always there! I can't get her off my bloody mind!"

Alex smiled. "Maybe it's because you love her."

Draco waved her off. "That's impossible. It must have something to do with the weather."

Alex laughed. "I doubt it."

"It could be gas." Draco said seriously as he put a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Draco, please." Alex looked disgusted.

"So you still don't like me then?" Draco looked hopeful and Alex dashed his hopes by shaking her head again. "Well how do you know that? You've never given me a chance."

Alex thought for a moment. "No, I'm sure."

Draco came deathly close to her, making her back arch over the railing. "Are you positive?" Draco whispered.

"Draco…you're crushing me." Alex tried to wiggle out of the situation she was in, but to no avail. Draco leaned in as if he were about to kiss her.

"OY!" A shout from down the hall made Draco jump out of the way. Alex, completely frustrated now, threw her arm back and punched Draco square on the bridge of the nose.

Ron stopped running half way towards them and looked confused. "Hey! I was going to do that!"

Alex stepped out of the way. "By all means, don't let me interfere."

"No, no!" Draco was hunched over, leaning on the rail holding the bridge of his nose. "One will do."

Ron walked over to stand next to Alex.

"Well. I was fully ready to be angry with you, or save you, I had those two feelings covered for however the situation called, but it seems you have this under control." Ron said crossing his arms.

Alex nodded. "He invaded my space. I've had enough to deal with today, that just pushed me over."

"You could have warned me about that." Draco moaned from behind them.

Alex waved him off. "I tried, but men just don't seem to listen as well these days." She turned to Ron. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. I figured you were either mad at me or got held up, I guess it was good I came."

Alex nodded. "Well I was on my way when I was detained," Alex glared over at Draco, who was now on the floor, still holding his nose. "By a certain nutter over here."

"I've learned my lesson." He moaned.

"Rightfully so." Alex said with a meaningful nod.

"Draco, your eye is turning an odd color." Ron noted.

Draco moaned again. "Wonderful."

"Sorry, I guess I hit a little too much to the left. It is looking a bit swollen isn't it?"

Draco touched his right eye and winced a bit.

"Well, this has been an odd year so far." Ron said, trying to change the subject.

"I've been called a lesbian, I've attacked two boys, and you still haven't kissed me. I think it's been quite an interesting year really." Alex said nonchalantly.

Ron looked at her. "Well, I thought I liked Hermione. I don't think I could stand her if we were dating. She'd correct me about everything, like she already does, only worse. You, I'm a bit afraid of you."

Alex laughed. "I can see how that would happen. I try not to be terrifying I promise. I'm just easily angered. It's the red hair I assume."

"I'm not an angry per…."

Alex cut him off. "Alright fine it's just me then."

Ron laughed. "So should we start over then?"

Alex nodded. "I like that. I'll work on not being scary for the rest of the year, is that fair?"

Ron nodded. "Fair enough. Please don't hurt me."

Alex smiled. "I can't promise anything."

Draco wiggled his nose and began to stand up. "Well this is sweet and all but I have to go find someone else to vent too. I don't wish to be punched again thank you very much."

"Well, I don't know who you'd vent too. You love her Draco, just get over it." Alex said stubbornly.

"That feeling I get when I think about her, the whooshy can't get her out of my head, she pops out of nowhere and what not…that's love?" Draco thought for a second.

Alex nodded. "Not gas."

"Are you sure?" Draco pondered this for a moment.

"Just go talk to her!" Ron said impatiently.

"Oh fine. I'll go talk to her then. At least she won't hit me!" Draco stormed off.

"Uh, Draco?" Ron called after him. Draco stopped. "You do know she's in there right?"

Ron pointed behind him at the Fat Lady's portrait.

Draco turned around to face them. "Well would you go get her then? Before anything else goes wrong?"

Alex smiled. "Only because it's the least I can do."

Draco gave her a sarcastic smile and said, "Yes, it is."

Ron and Alex walked into the empty common room.

"I'll just go get Hermione; um…will you be going to bed now?" Alex asked uncertainly.

Ron shook his head. "I'd like to wait for you."

Alex smiled as she walked up to her dorm. Hermione was sitting on her bed reading, as usual.

"Oy, there's a slytherin waiting for you." Alex announced as she walked in the room. Hermione looked up, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, there's a slytherin waiting for you. In the hallway. He's in a feisty mood. Try not to stare at his right eye."

Hermione looked at her strangely as Alex shrugged. The two girls walked down to the common room. Alex stood next to Ron as she shooed Hermione out the door.

"Now go talk. We'll just, stay here." Alex looked at Ron with a smile.

"Ew." Hermione said as she walked through the portal.


	16. I love you I love you not

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16- I love you. I love you not.

------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked out of the portal apprehensively. Draco was still pacing nervously along the hallway. He stopped when he saw here and threw his hands down to his side.

"Oh good, there you are." He said happily.

Hermione looked at him strangely until she saw his eye. She gasped, loudly. "Draco! Your eye!"

He grabbed his right eye and turned away. "They said it wasn't that noticeable!"

Hermione grabbed his shoulders and tried to get him to face her.

"Is it really that bad?" Draco unwillingly uncovered his eye.

Hermione tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help but cringe a little as she said, "Oh no, it's fine, just a scratch."

"You're lying!" Draco pulled away. "It IS that bad!"

Hermione tried to reassure him that it would go away soon enough, but Draco was not convinced.

"How did this happen?" She finally asked.

Draco bit his lip and thought for a minute. "I uh…I ran into a door."

Hermione could obviously tell he was lying by the look she gave him. "Oh really?"

Draco nodded. "Hit me right in the eye. Freak accident. Never saw it coming."

"Alex hit you didn't she?"

Draco tried to act surprised. "NO! Of course not! It was a door! I'm clumsy, it was a…oh fine, alright she hit me square in the nose, are you satisfied?" Draco crossed his arms and pouted.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "You don't have to lie to me to prove your pride Draco. I know you're full of yourself, it's not like you hide that."

Draco looked down at his feet in protest.

"Oh please. Draco, it's alright. Alex pinned Seamus to the ground earlier, nearly wounded him immensely. It was far worse than this. I promise." Hermione said with a smile.

Draco looked up. "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. "Besides, Madame Pomphrey can fix that no problem. Seamus' pride will be wounded far longer than that. It was in front of half the people at Hogsmeade!"

Draco thought for a moment then nodded. "Alright, fair enough."

"So, what did you need me for?" Hermione asked.

"Oh right, down to business. I can't get you off my bloody mind. Quit it." Draco said bluntly.

"Pardon?" Hermione was taken aback.

"I mean it. This whole thing was supposed to be to get to Harry, and it's obviously not working, and now I think I'm in love with you. It's bloody tiring trying to get you out of my head."

Hermione was confused. "So, you think you love me, but you don't want to?"

"Precisely. My father would KILL me if I were to be in love with you. It's just simply not possible. So, please, for my sake and reputation, stop."

Hermione laughed in spite of herself. "Stop what Draco? If you love me there isn't anything you can do about it. It happens. Besides what if I loved you back? Then what would you say?"

Draco's face went pale. "But you can't love me."

"And why not?" Hermione crossed her arms dangerously.

"I'm a Slytherin, sworn enemy to your best friend, and again, father would slaughter me alive. Snape's already threatened to write to him. You know what owls would be sent to me if that were to happen?" Draco raised his eyebrows, trying to defend himself.

Hermione looked at him as if he were stupid. "Draco. You're a loony."

"What? Why am I a loony?"

"You love me, yet you say you 'aren't allowed'. Draco, love has no bounds. What about the kiss? You can't just walk away from me like nothing we shared has meant anything to you."

Draco looked defeated. "I could if I tried." He said in a pouty voice. "Besides, I'm still attracted to you, you're still unlike any girl I've ever met, I just can't be in love with you. It's simply really."

"Oh Merlin, are you serious!? You know what? You aren't even worth my time. Why waist this time in life with someone who loves me but won't admit it? That's just mental!" Hermione began to walk off.

"Hermione! Wait!" Draco stopped her. "Please."

Hermione turned to face him.

"If it helps, if you were pureblood, I would be able to love you." Draco said with a straight face.

Hermione glared at him, swung her arm back, and hit him in his left eye.

"Mental!" She screamed as she stormed through the portrait portal.

Draco crumpled to the floor. "Women…are…evil…." He moaned loudly.

* * *

Hermione stormed past Ron and Alex and straight up to her dorm. Alex looked at Ron and then towards where Hermione had just enclosed herself.

"I guess that didn't go well." Ron said seriously.

Alex sighed. "I guess I'd better see what's wrong. I'll see you in the morning." Alex quickly kissed Ron on the cheek and hurried up the stairs to Hermione.

She was lying on her bed, Ginny sitting next to her speaking softly. Alex came in and sat down on her bed across from Hermione.

"So, I take it he's a moron?" Alex said at the look on Hermione's face.

"Beyond." Hermione muttered angrily. "I can't even cry I'm so angry. He's completely mental. He told me he wasn't allowed to love me because I wasn't pureblood. Bollocks."

"That's not even right." Ginny stated. "Mental doesn't even begin to explain what happened."

"I gave him a nice shiner on his left eye." Hermione spat bitterly.

A tear nearly welled in Alex's eye. "Oh Hermione! I'm so proud of you!"

Ginny laughed. "What? For pulling a _you_?"

Alex nodded. "That's how his right eye got so dark." She said happily.

Ginny shook her head. "You both gave him black eyes? That's unhealthy you know. Alex, you have anger issues. Hermione I can understand, but you. You tend to do this a lot."

"Thank you Gin, now can we please focus on the situation?" Alex stood up and sat on Hermione's other side.

"I don't understand." Hermione said hopelessly.

"Well, he loves you, but he doesn't see how he can without making everyone else happy. That's his issue; he feels the need to impress." Alex said matter-of-factly.

Ginny nodded in agreement. "He needs to learn to look past what others think and do what makes him happy. Obviously you make him happy, so let's show him what he's missing."

"Vengeful and practical. I like it." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"We'll start tomorrow. For now, I'm tired and we have classes bright and early." Ginny said with a yawn. Alex agreed as she went back to her bed.

"Tomorrow it is then." Hermione said with a wicked grin.


	17. Operation Subjugation

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 17- Operation Subjugation

-----------------------------------------

"What's with you?" Harry asked Hermione as she and Alex walked into the common room the next morning. Hermione was pale and gloomy. She shrugged absent mindedly.

"Hermione here needs a girl day." Alex announced proudly.

"Why?"

"Because we're tired of hanging around stupid boys! She needs to do girly things today." Alex steered Hermione to a seat and pushed her into it a bit roughly.

"Yea, but where is she going to find a girl to do that with?" Harry asked with a straight face. Ron, who was sitting on the couch, thought for a minute. Alex's eyes widened in shock.

"Oy, Ginny will be here mate!" Ron said, defending his sister.

"Oh right." Harry looked at Hermione. "That's not many girls though."

Alex's mouth opened and she began to tap her foot angrily, crossing her arms in the process.

"Oh and there's Lavender, she's pretty girly as well. What do girls do on girly days anyways, Alex?" Ron asked, looking up at her.

She threw up her arms in frustration. "I don't know Ronald, why don't you ask Ginny as apparently I'm not a girl at all!" She snapped, walking back up to her dorm in anger.

Harry looked after her. "Well that was weird."

"You lot are mental!" Hermione said as she came out of her depressed state. "You two can be so…so…blind! Don't you have any idea what you've just done?"

Ron looked at Harry, they were both confused.

Hermione smiled demonically and shook her head. "You're in for a bad day."

Finally, two minutes after Hermione had followed Alex up to the girls' dorm; it hit Harry what had happened.

"Oy! She thinks that we think that we don't think she's a girl!" Harry's eyes stared off at the wall as he thought about it more clearly.

Ron nodded in agreement. "Bloody hell. We might end up like Malfoy." Ron looked nervously over at Harry.

Harry looked confused. "What happened to Malfoy?"

"Two black eyes. One from your sister and one from Hermione." Ron said quietly.

Harry cringed a bit. "I miss everything."

"Not everything. Just the important things." Ron said with a smile.

Harry threw a cushion pillow at him.

"So now what happens?" Ron asked throwing the pillow back.

Harry shrugs. "I don't know really. It's Alex. She's unpredictable."

"How bad could it be?" Ron asked, frightened.

"Who knows the wrath of a scorned woman?" Harry shrugged. "She wont kill you mate, she's a girl. They're far more vengeful than killing straight away."

Harry began to laugh at the look on Ron's face.

"Oh sure it's funny to you. You aren't dating her." Ron stared at his feet, trying to think of ways he could make it up to her.

"Well you aren't either." Harry pointed out.

"Oh right, you missed that too." Ron grinned as Harry looked at him strangely.

Harry sighed. "My point exactly." Harry looked uncomfortable. "So you two actually like each other, right? Not to get to someone else or something?"

Ron thought for a moment too long.

"Ron!" Harry's eyes were wide.

Ron laughed. "I'm kidding mate, of course I like her. I wouldn't date her if I didn't like her."

Harry gave him a skeptical look.

"It only started off like that!" Ron was now the uncomfortable one.

"Just don't hurt her." Harry said simply.

Ron laughed. "She'd hurt me before I hurt her. She has a wicked right hook."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea tell me about it. You remember when I pushed her in the lake right?" They both cringed. "Not a good thing."

"That didn't turn out well at all. All over bacon. I don't understand it." Ron shook his head.

Alex came down the stairs as if Hermione were forcing her. Hermione had a smile plastered to her face like she was at least trying; Alex was stubborn and refused to be happy at all costs.

She looked at Ron, smiled for two seconds and then went back to frowning again.

"I uh…I have flowers for you!" Ron said, trying his hardest to make her happy again. He attempted to make flowers shoot from his wand, but fireworks erupted instead, singing the tips of Alex's hair. She looked at him in an apathetical way.

"Well. At least you tried." She said with a smile. "I was mad at Harry more than you anyways."

Ron beamed over to Harry, who didn't seem to care much.

"You know we didn't mean anything. We know you're a girl." Harry said to her.

She nodded. "I know. You're stupid. I forgive you." Alex grabbed Hermione by the hand. "We'll be leaving now. No boys allowed on girly day." They left the common room in search of Ginny, who had gone down to breakfast earlier. They met Seamus half way down the stairs. He was laughing.

"What has you in such a mood?" Hermione asked curiously.

Seamus tried to control himself. "It's Draco. He…he says he got hit in the face with a door but it looks like his right eye got hit with a hammer!"

Alex bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"What about his other eye?" Hermione asked almost excitedly.

"It's just his right eye, why?" Seamus looked confused.

"He must have went to Madame Pomphrey. I can't believe she couldn't fix his right eye as well. I didn't think I hit him that hard." Alex said thoughtfully.

"You mean you did this to him?" Seamus' eyes widened.

"Hermione blackened the other one, but that one must have been easier to heal. I hit him dead on with a lot of pent up anger." Alex smiled at the memory.

Seamus noticed Alex still holding Hermione's hand, but thought better about saying anything. Alex eyed him curiously.

"Did you need something else?" Hermione asked after an awkward silence.

He shook his head quickly. "I'm uh…I'm just going to go up to the common room now. Good day." He briskly took off up the rest of the stairs and out of sight.

"He's a strange one." Hermione said, looking up the stairs.

"We're in a strange place, it's any wonder there aren't normal people." Alex said as she began down the steps again. "Then again, what is normal?"

Hermione nodded. "Who knows?"

"Ok, well that's enough thinking logically for the day. We need Ginny so we can commence operation kill Draco." Alex smiled brightly until she saw Hermione's face. "Oh alright, operation smash Draco?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Fine, killjoy. Operation sexy."

"Why don't we just keep calling it girly day?" Hermione asked.

Alex crossed her arms. "Because it's fun to make it an operation." She pouted.

"Ok, so operation girly day." Hermione suggested.

Alex thought on it. "Alright fine. Only because its fun and get's to the point." She agreed.

Hermione laughed as Ginny came into view. She was talking to Dean animatedly about something.

She saw Hermione and Alex coming and smiled. Waving them over, she said her goodbyes to Dean and looked to her two friends excitedly.

"Are we a go then?" She asked happily.

"Honestly, between the two of you it's like mission impossible." Hermione said with a shake of her head.

Alex looked to Ginny. "She doesn't understand how fun this could be. As long as we have the word 'operation' in front of whatever we do, it's bound to be entertaining."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Shall we begin then? I have her makeup down as long as you get her hair, and then I have an outfit for her. You could distract Draco and I'll bring her to the suggested place and all will be good." Ginny said in one breath.

Alex looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Let's just start with hair and makeup then go from there."

Ginny nodded. "Oh please, let's."

Hermione looked between Ginny and Alex. "I hate you both. You realize this right?"

Alex and Ginny laughed and shoved her up the stairs. "You agreed, you're in our hands now."

"Oh that doesn't sound demonic _at all_." Hermione said sarcastically as she was forced up the stairs.

Harry and Ron, busy playing wizard's chess barely noticed the three girls bouncing into the common room and go straight up the stairs. Ron looked up after they had gone.

"Was that…?" Ron asked, trailing off.

Harry nodded. "Yep."

"They're loony." Ron said, getting back to the game.

Harry nodded again. "Yep."


	18. Revenge is Oh so sweet

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18- Revenge is oh so sweet

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the girls' dorm with Hermione and Ginny was actually turning out to be fun for Alex. They had candy scattered across Hermione's bed, makeup was everywhere and clothes were thrown across Alex's bed in mountains. It definitely looked like a girly day.

"Ok, I think you're ready." Ginny said as she finished Hermione's eyeliner. "So do we have a plan?"

Alex shrugged. "I think we're just going to go with whatever happens."

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. "I guess that works." She looked outside. "It's pretty clear outside today. For being cold out." She said, noting the weather.

Alex nodded. "So you're thinking an outdoor adventure then?"

"Someone would have to lure Draco out there." Ginny reminded them. "It'd be easier to just start inside. What about in the Great Hall. You could bend over where he could see or something."

"I'm trying to convince him he loves me, not that I'm a stripper." Hermione said darkly.

"It was just a suggestion." Ginny mumbled.

"Ok, so we go down and eat. I'm starving. That's plan one. From there, we'll just go with whatever." Alex said as Hermione opened her mouth.

"That could work." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"If there's food involved, it'll work." Alex said with a nod. "Let's go."

The three of them walked down through the common room. Harry and Ron were still sitting in front of the wizard's chessboard. Ron looked up.

Alex stopped. "Don't you two have lives?"

Harry, still focused on the board shook his head. "Nope."

Ron shrugged as Alex looked at them skeptically. "And you think _we're_ loony."

She walked off to catch up with Ginny and Hermione outside the portal.

"Harry. Are we boring?" Ron asked, making a move.

"No Ron. We're not boring. We just know how to appreciate days off by doing absolutely nothing." Harry's pawn crushed Ron's bishop.

"Ah. I see." Ron made one more move. "Check mate." He grinned.

Harry sighed. "Alright now we need to do something else."

"Yea, all this winning is making me hungry." Ron laughed.

Harry looked at Ron darkly. "Food sounds good. And I almost won last time!" Harry said, trying to defend himself.

"Sure mate. If you say so." Ron responded happily.

* * *

The three girls made it down to the Great Hall in no time. Alex began filling her plate immediately. 

"Look, Draco's looking over here." Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione didn't look; she only smiled and searched her brain for something to do to him.

Alex stopped eating. "I have a plan." She smiled. "I'm a genius."

Ginny and Hermione waited for further information, but got nothing. Alex only smiled evilly and finished her sandwich.

Ron and Harry joined them, sitting across from the three girls.

Alex's grin became a bit more demonic. "Perfect."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, not sure how to react.

"Ok, Ginny, you go get Draco to go outside with you. Just say you need to talk to him about something and go walk down by the lake, in five minutes Hermione and I will come out and Ron, Harry you need to come as well. Everything will be perfect." Alex said happily.

Ginny looked confused. "Why me?"

"Because I said so. Now go!" Alex waved her off and watched her intently as she walked over to Draco nervously.

Alex saw as she whispered in his ear, somehow she managed to get him to follow on the first try. Alex silently applauded her. Watching them walk out the door, Alex's plan was set in motion.

"Ok, now we go." Alex grabbed Hermione and pulled her out the front door. Harry and Ron following behind highly confused.

Standing near the lake Alex began to unfold her plot.

"Ok, so…um…I'm sorry." Alex said quickly.

"Sorry for what?" Hermione looked confused, then horrified as Alex shrugged and pushed her in the lake.

"Oh help. Oh no. She's drowning." Alex called out in a monotonous tone.

Ginny's eyes were huge as she watched Hermione fall into the lake. Draco, springing into action immediately dove in after her.

Alex crossed her arms with a smile. "Told you."

"Blimey. He went in after her!" Harry said, thoroughly amazed.

"Thank you captain obvious." Alex said, rolling her eyes.

Draco and Hermione came out of the lake soaking wet, holding onto each other.

"Y..yyyou….aaare ttthe worssst fffrrriend eevvver." Hermione stuttered in the cold.

Alex only smiled as Hermione and Draco walked to the castle quickly, trying to stay warm.

Ginny ran over to her. "Are you completely mad?" She screamed.

"It worked, didn't it?" Alex said casually.

"Well yes, but…."

"Is she, or is she not with Draco right now?" Alex was trying so hard to not be smug.

"Oh fine." Ginny said in defeat. She started for the castle.

"So what did we come here for?" Ron asked.

"Oh right." Alex said turning to them. "I almost forgot."

She grabbed Harry and pushed him into the lake as well.

"That's for not thinking I'm a girl." Alex turned to walk off, but then stopped. "And the Bacon!" She screamed.

Ron helped Harry out of the lake, trying hard not to laugh.

"She jjjust wwont lettt ttthat go. Will sssshe?" Harry said as his teeth chattered in the cold.

"You were right though." Ron said as they walked a safe distance behind her. "Women are more vengeful."

* * *

Draco walked with Hermione in silence, a good distance away from the others. 

"I uh…I want to thank you for coming after me." Hermione said, trying not to sound cliché.

Draco shrugged. "Instinct. I couldn't let you drown."

"You could of. It's not like you love me or anything." Hermione said darkly.

Draco looked down at his feet. "Why do you have to make this so difficult?"

"Me? I'm not the one making it difficult! You are!" Hermione shrieked. "You're so dense sometimes, it makes me wonder about you." She shook her head.

"You know why I can't…." Draco began.

"No Draco. I don't. I don't get it. Why can't you say bollocks to everyone and just do what makes you happy for once. YOU. Draco, you have to be happy to you know." Hermione looked at him sadly.

Draco thought for a moment. "I…I don't know how."

Hermione grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. "Just love me Draco."

"You're squishing my face." Draco said through puckered lips.

Hermione let go of his face. "Sorry."

Draco looked at her in frustration. "Why are you so bloody addicting?"

Hermione shrugged with a smile. "Maybe it's because you love me."

Draco smiled. "Maybe."

Hermione laughed and pulled him into a hug. "You're bloody ridiculous." She muttered as he embraced her tightly.

"I know."


	19. Closure

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 19- Closure

--------------------------------------------

The walk back to the castle seemed to take longer than usual. Hermione didn't really care either; Draco finally admitted what she wanted to know for so long. The sky grew suddenly darker. Draco stopped; the hair on his neck began to rise. Hermione looked around, no one was there, and the castle looked dark and ominous.

"Something isn't right." Draco said, looking at his surroundings.

"Really? Hadn't noticed." Hermione glared, pulling out her wand.

"Put it away." A sneering voice came from beyond the shadows.

Draco couldn't believe his ears. "Father?" He whispered. Draco protectively stood in front of Hermione, backing away slowly. It wasn't long before Draco realized it was not just his father. It was him, and the death eaters.

They circled around the two quickly, wands raised.

"Draco. You were warned this could never happen. Why must you disobey me?" His father asked calmly.

"Please…." He began.

"What's this? He's begging!" A voice shouted from behind a mask. Draco guessed it was Mr. Crabbe.

Hermione began to tremble, not from the cold.

"Get out of the way. We will dispose of her properly." Another voice shouted. Draco's father held up a hand.

"Wait." He commanded. He looked at his son curiously; Draco had grabbed Hermione and wrapped her in his arms, her face in his chest.

"I won't let you." Draco whispered. "I finally know what it means. I finally know what this is." Draco looked down into Hermione's eyes. "You were right. I needed to be happy for me, not for anyone else, and I am."

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek as her face was pressed back into Draco's chest.

"I won't stand aside." Draco said more defiantly.

Draco's father shrugged. "That's alright; I can shoot her from here."

There was a flash of light, a movement of bodies, chaotic screams and suddenly silence.

Draco couldn't open his eyes. He didn't want to know what had happened. He felt Hermione in his arms, but couldn't tell if she was alive. He heard a shout from somewhere behind him, but it was too far away.

"Hermione!"

The sound was clearer. Draco distinguished someone calling to the girl in his arms. He slowly opened an eye. There was fog lifting all around him, he couldn't see more than a foot away. His other eye opened, he looked down into a bushel of wavy brown hair. He pushed Hermione back and grabbed her face to look into her eyes.

"Draco, you're squishing my face." She muttered through puckered lips.

He sighed in relief as a wave of hot tears began running down his cheek.

Alex was there first. "Oh my god! Hermione are you alright? What happened?"

She bent down next to the huddled couple.

Ron and Harry came quickly behind.

"We saw everything, but we couldn't get past. There was some sort of barrier, I don't understand." Ron said quickly.

Harry shuddered. "It's a good thing Hermione learned that shield spell. We saw it rebound and blast McNair in the face. They all fled like he'd been shot in the eye."

Hermione smiled proudly. "I wasn't ready to be killed at the mercy of those bloody whelps."

Draco wiped the sweat collecting on his brow. "Yea, well one of those whelps is my father. Well," Draco frowned. "Was. He was ready to kill me too. Just because I love you." He looked at Hermione. She was smiling.

"Despite the fact that we almost died because you love me. I love you too."

"I think I'm going to puke." Alex said as she began to walk away.

"Well hey!" Ron said, running after her. "I love you! Doesn't that count?"

She stopped. "That's different. You don't make me have to puke."

"Oh good." Ron said in relief.

"Ok now I feel sick." Harry laughed.

"I think this has been one bloody hell of an adventure so far." Hermione sighed as she and Draco stood up to follow the others.

"So far." Draco agreed.

* * *

Ginny sat alone in the Great Hall as the others returned. Hermione, still sopping wet, walked right past everyone and straight up to her dorm to change clothes. Draco stood with the others awkwardly.

"So you've finally let it go, have you?" Alex asked with a cheeky smile.

"What?"

"You're obsession with me?" She said, batting her eyelashes.

"You? Ha!" Draco rolled his eyes. "You flatter yourself."

"You can't deny it."

"I can. I will. I have." Draco said with a smile as he walked off.

"Men." Alex scoffed. "I'll never understand it."

"So what will we do next?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"I think I'll go check on Hermione." Ginny said, motioning Alex to follow.

"Oh sure, leave us all alone again." Ron pouted.

"I'm sure you'll manage." Ginny laughed.

The two girls began walked to the common room quickly, but were stopped in front of the portrait by Seamus.

Ginny looked awkwardly to Alex. She nodded for Ginny to go on without her. Seamus looked curiously at Ginny then back to Alex.

"I swear Seamus if you say I'm a lesbian I'll wound you." Alex said, crossing her arms.

His eyes widened. "No, no. I won't say it."

"Then what do you want?"

"Are you…sure?"

Alex sighed. "What sort of sick fantasy are you trying to get me to admit to?"

"I'm just not convinced." Seamus fiddled with his shirt and blushed a little.

"Seamus, you like me don't you?" Alex said with a smile.

"No!" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Maybe."

"Aww, you're so cute." She grabbed his cheek and wiggled it. Alex began to walk away.

"Alex." Seamus said with a smile.

She stopped and turned. "Hmm?"

"Do you love him?"

Alex smiled. "With all my heart."

She walked up to Seamus and gave him a hug. Pulling away slowly she placed a friendly kiss on his cheek.

"You know, you're really not my type anyways." Seamus laughed. "I don't think I could handle a girl who can easily kick my ass."

"It was pretty easy." Alex smiled. She turned and walked into the common room to find Hermione and Ginny.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked.

Alex waved her off. "Closure."

Hermione looked confused. "Ok then."

"What can I say. When I'm hot. I'm scorchin'." Alex said with a flaunting body pose. The three girls laughed.

"I don't think anything could possible get better." Ginny smiled as they sat around the fire.

"Who knows?" Hermione sighed.

"That's how great beginnings start." Alex said poetically. "The end is only the start of a new adventure."


End file.
